


He Doesn't Know What He's Missing

by avengecharlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: deancasbigbang, DCBB, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2015, Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking, dcbb15, hate then love, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengecharlie/pseuds/avengecharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a blue-haired punk who moves to Lawrence, Kansas expecting nothing more than another disappointment. Dean is an out and proud bisexual who’s lived in the city his whole life.</p>
<p>All it takes is a cup of spilled coffee to get them to hate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I made it this far. This is my first DCBB, and I'm so proud of myself for finishing this! Thank you so much to Delicious-irony for the gorgeous art, to mnemos9 for being the best beta in the world, and psychicastiel for threatening to disconnect the wifi on multiple occasions so that I would write. Couldn't have done it without you guys.
> 
> I rated this fic explicit because of one scene, it's a really light E, and I could probably get away with M if I wanted to, but I figured that I should keep it explicit so that anyone who doesn't want to read about oral sex doesn't get a nasty surprise.
> 
> Now, for some warnings. Dean and Cas's ages are never explicitly stated, but since they're in their junior year I have them pinned somewhere around 17 or 18. There is some smutty goodness near the end, so if this bothers you, please be careful reading or choose not to read at all. Also, Meg does flirt with Cas, a lot. I know this pairing squicks a lot of people out, so watch out. 
> 
> There is some underage drinking, and mentions of depression. One of the minor characters is suffering from alcoholism, and they're 18. Cas and Dean do hook up while slightly drunk, so again, if this bothers you, you might want to skip this one.
> 
> Thank you all again for reading! My tumblr is avengecharlie and I'd love it if you messaged me about my fic :) I hope you like it. I promise there's a happy ending.

 

Figures. If there’s anyone who’d be late to school on the first day it’d be him. He’s so fucked. Dean sprinted towards room 106, his backpack almost slipping off his shoulder. It was 7:58 when he had found a parking space, and he’s betting that the bell rang about five minutes ago. He’s so fucked. 100, 102… SHIT. He slammed into something soft and next thing he knew his ass was hitting the linoleum. Hard.

“What the fuck?” He winced, scrambling to his feet. His chest was wet. Why was his chest wet? He looked down, and there was a huge coffee stain spreading across his favorite Star Trek T-shirt. Motherfucker.

“I’m so sorry.” The kid he slammed into stood up, brushing off his jeans. “I was late and I guess I wasn’t looking where I was going. It’s my first day.”

Dean glowered at him. The kid shifted nervously from one leg to the other, his dark blue hair was sticking up like he hadn’t brushed it, and his jacket was rumpled from the fall.

“Yeah, okay.”

The boy bristled. “I apologized, you know.”

“Yeah, that doesn’t mean it’s okay.” Dean scowled. “You know William Shatner actually signed this?!” Dean was practically shouting now.

The boy clenched his jaw. “Who?”

“Oh my god, are you serious?”

“Quite.”

“You know what? I don’t have time for this. I’m going to class.” Dean picked his backpack up off the ground and grabbed the kid’s half-full coffee cup from where it lay. He crushed it in his fist and poured the last bit of it out into the trash can before chucking the cup in after it. The kid narrowed his eyes. Ha, take that asshole.

“Fine.” He slung his own bag over his shoulder and stalked off. Dean turned to watch him, and scoffed. There were angel wings painted on the back of his dark denim jacket, and they spread down his arms. Who’s this guy think he is anyway? Some punkass Daryl Dixon? Dean pushed his way into class.

* * *

 

“His name’s Dean Winchester.” Anna told Castiel. He opened his lunch bag, grimacing at the tuna sandwich. Then he laid it to the side and peeled back the lid of his applesauce.

“He’s rude.” Castiel decided. “He has a shirt for one of those ‘Star’ movies. And he made me late to class.”

“He’s cute though.” Anna smiled and grabbed a half of Castiel’s sandwich. “He has freckles, did you see?”

Cas did see. “He has a bad attitude.” Castiel grumbled. Anna rolled her eyes at him.

“You know, some people say the same about you. He was probably just having a bad morning. Don’t be such a grump.”

“I am not!” He protested, taking a bite of applesauce.

“Yeah, sure.” Anna finished her half of the stolen sandwich as he glowered at Dean Winchester, who was sitting at a table in the middle of the cafeteria. He was talking animatedly to a small group of kids and Cas felt a small sense of accomplishment at the huge stain across his chest.

“What an asshole.” Castiel mumbled. Anna shot him a disapproving look.

“You’re not going to make many friends if you keep acting like a dick.” She reached for the other half of his sandwich. He ignored it, but told himself it was only because he hated tuna so much.

“Oh, really? Where are all your friends then?”

Anna sat up straight in her seat, smiling. “I met a girl in math and she’s kind of nice. There’s another girl named Ruby in gym with me. She kicked my ass at volleyball.”

“That’s good.” Cas took a bite of a baby carrot and shot another glare at Dean Winchester, who was now laughing. Pisshole.

Anna waved her hand in front of Castiel’s face. “Hey! Cassie, don’t you have to be back to class soon?” He glanced up at the clock and jumped.

“Shit, yeah.” He stood up and scrambled around, tossing food back into his lunchbox. He shoved his last carrot in his mouth, and heard Dean Winchester laugh again. Cas wanted to pour another cup of coffee over his head. He turned to walk out, and Dean looked up at him with narrowed eyes. He snapped the carrot between his teeth.

* * *

 

Dean sat down at the first empty desk he saw and took his earbuds out. The teacher was sitting at his desk, squeezing a stress ball. ‘AP Language - Mr. S.’ was scrawled across the whiteboard in big blue letters. Dean pulled his english binder out of his bag and took a breath. He liked English. He was good at it. He’d been speaking it all his life. And this teacher looked like he was going to be the biggest pushover ever. Piece of cake. The bell rang, jolting Dean out of his sense of security.

“Okay.” The teacher stood up and walked out from behind his desk. “So, my name’s Mr. Shurley, but you can call me Mr. S. Or not. It’s whatever.” Someone in the back snickered, and Mr. S shot them a look. “Now if you’ll all grab your bags and stand up, I’m going to put you in your assigned seats.”

The class groaned. Dean picked up his bag and binder and shuffled to the side of the classroom. He hoped that he would at least be in the back. Mr. S started to call out names and direct students to their seats. Dean perked up when he saw Ash, but he was put in the corner and the teacher moved on. Dean adjusted his backpack strap on his shoulder.

“Dean Winchester. You’re here.” Shurley sat him in the middle row, near the wall. Dean figured he could deal with that, and started weaving his way through the rows of seats to the other side of the room. Ash flung out his arm dramatically and Dean held his hand out behind them like they were lovers being torn apart.

“Don’t leave me!” Ash threw a hand over his forehead like a swooning damsel. The class sniggered.

“I’m sorry baby, it just didn’t work out.” Dean grinned, winking at him. Ash faked a sob as Dean plunked down in his seat.

“Hey, Castiel Novak. You’re next to Dean.” Mr. S pointed his pencil at Dean’s neighboring seat. What the fuck kinda name was ‘Castiel’? Dean looked up. Oh shit. Oh no. Oh shit.

“Hello, Dean.” The boy from that morning looked down at him with a stony expression on his face. Dean closed his mouth, which had fallen open, and replaced his horrified expression with a smirk as fast as he could.

“Hey, Castiel.” Dean grinned at him in a way that probably looked more like a grimace. Castiel sat down and pulled his binder out of his bag, making a point to ignore Dean. What a motherfucker.

Dean turned away and started doodling a tiny star on his binder. He’d just met the guy and already he couldn’t stand Castiel. The guy was rude, clumsy, and he wore eyeliner for fuck’s sake. If that wasn’t bad enough, he was hot. Like, mind-numbingly, face-meltingly hot. Dean glared at their joint desk and the close quarters they were in. He shifted in his seat. Hopefully, Mr. S changed the schedule every quarter.

“So, I hope you all like your seats, because these will be your places for the rest for the year.” Shurley said. Dean wanted to scream. “You and your partner will be working together on all of our projects.” He gestured to their joint desks. “You may want to trade numbers.”

Dean dropped his head onto his desk, and he felt a sick sense of accomplishment when Cas jumped from the sound.

* * *

 

Sam sat under the big oak tree outside of Lawrence Middle School and re-tied his shoelace. It was nice and sunny out, and he was going to take advantage of it. Normally he would wait inside for Dean, but fall was going to be here any minute and Sam wanted to savor the last bit of summer while he still could.

He leaned back against the trunk of the tree and watched kids stream into the line of cars sitting bumper-to-bumper on the street. A leaf fluttered down and landed on the yellowing grass.

“Hey, Sammy!” Sam jumped up. Dean was hanging his head out of the Impala’s window,  waving at Sam, who grinned and ran towards the car, his backpack bouncing with every step.

“How was it? Make any new friends? Any girlfriends?” Dean asked as Sam slid into the passenger seat.

“I met a girl named Sarah. And this kid, Garth, -he’s kind of a wacko but he’s pretty nice.” Sam buckled up and Dean started to inch forward in the traffic.

“Good.” Dean nodded.

“How was your first day? Have they talked about your future yet?”

“It was total shit. There’s this kid named Castiel -what the fuck kind of a name is that? Anyways, he spilled his coffee all over my Shatner.” Dean gripped the wheel tighter. Sam’s eyes widened and he looked at Dean’s shirt. Sure enough, there was a stain the size of Texas.

“Jesus Christ.” He murmured. “Did he at least apologize?”

“No! That’s what pissed me off the most. He fucking sassed me! What an asshole!”

“Seriously.” Sam nodded.

“That’s not even the worst part. He sits next to me in Lang. All year long I’m gonna have to deal with this guy.”

“Oh god.” Sam stared at Dean’s shirt. It was completely soaked, no way that was going to come out easily. His brother gritted his teeth so hard Sam could hear it. He winced and turned to look out the window. Traffic was moving so slow it may as well have been going backwards.

“Did I tell you about his hair? It’s blue. Who dyes their hair blue? And he has earrings, Sam. He can’t even pull them off!”

Sam sighed. It was going to be a long ride.

 

* * *

“Jesus, Cassie. Turn it down. Some of us want to keep our eardrums.” Cas cranked up MCR higher just to spite Gabriel. It had been a very long day. “Fine. You asked for it!” Gabe thundered down the stairs. Cas rolled his eyes and picked his phone back up. He had not traded numbers with Dean Winchester, even though their teacher had suggested it. He could do just fine by himself, thank you very much.

His lights and stereo shut off all at once, plunging his room into a silent abyss. Gabriel. That motherfucker. Cas slammed his phone down on the side table and practically flew out of his room and down the stairs.

“Turn my stuff back on, you ass!”

“Castiel!” Michael scolded him. “Watch it.”

“Sorry.” Cas grumbled. Gabriel snickered.

“You were the one playing that ear-splitting shit too loud.” Gabe countered, shrugging his-no, their shoulders. Cas was still getting used to Gabriel’s pronouns. It was a little awkward at first, but he was doing better. Gabe had come out to their siblings as genderqueer a few months ago, and thankfully everyone was supportive.

“So they don’t get yelled at?” Cas said to Michael, who shrugged.

“I’ve given up.” He said.

“I had a rough day, okay?” Castiel growled. “I didn’t mean to bruise your precious eardrums.”

“Awh. Poor baby. What happened, did the older kids bully you?” Cas wished that Gabe would come out as a decent human being. It didn’t look like it would be happening too soon.

“Could you two stop it? You’ll wake Claire.” Michael looked up from his homework. “It’s 8:30, I just got her to go to sleep.”

“Fine.” Gabe and Cas sighed in unison.

“Thank you.” Michael looked down at his math book and wrinkled his nose at it in disgust before closing it. He rubbed his temples. “So how was school?”

“Pretty good.” Gabriel shrugged. “Made some friends, made some enemies, everyone was intimidated by me because I’m so obviously out of their league.” They sank down into an armchair and propped their feet up onto the ottoman. Cas found Gabe’s bubblegum pink Doc Martens to be obnoxious. Gabe found Cas obnoxious though, so they were both even.

Michael snorted. “What about you, Castiel? How was your day?”

Horrible. “It was fine.” Cas lied and walked towards the basement door. “I have homework.” He went downstairs and opened the electrical board, flipping the switch to his room. His music started blaring again.

“Turn it down.” Gabriel whined. “It’s so fucking bad.”

“You’re so fucking bad!” Cas shouted as he walked past Gabe.

“I’m your favorite sibling.” Gabriel said. Cas snorted and walked up the steps to his room. Gabe followed.

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel shut the door behind them and turned down Cas’s music before he could protest. Cas sighed and sank into his bed. Gabe sat down on his desk chair and looked at him expectantly. “Come on, what’s up?”

Cas exhaled heavily. “So, there’s this kid..”

“You have a crush already? Seriously, it’s only the fir-”

“It is NOT a crush.” Cas cut them off. “He’s rude and loud and irritating and he sits next to me in English for the rest of the year. He hates me all because I spilled coffee on his shirt. All because there was a guy from The Star Movie on it? Isn’t that a little dramatic?”

“Dude. How are we related ?” Gabe’s eyes widened. “I’m going to have to culture you one day.” They shook their head in disappointment.

Cas gave them the evil eye.

“He sounds like an ass,” Gabriel said, “but why’s it bothering you so much?”

That was a good question, and Cas didn’t want to think about the answer at the moment.

“I don’t know,” Cas shrugged. “First day, maybe?” Cas picked at the flaking black nail polish on his thumb. He shouldn’t have put in the effort, it always came right off.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. First days always suck.” Gabe reassured him.

“Not for you.” Cas grumbled.

“Not everyone can be as perfect as I am.” Gabe shrugged. Cas grabbed a pillow and chucked it at their face, but Gabe dodged it without much effort. “Watch it. My hair looks good today. I’ll introduce you to some of my friends. You’ll get along and then you can forget about this one pissy kid.”

Cas sighed. “Fine.”

Gabe stood up and stretched. “Good. Now can you keep the angst level to a minimum?”

“I suppose.” Cas sighed dramatically.

“Okay, good. Get some sleep. Night, Cassie.” They stood up and closed the door behind them with a soft click.

“Goodnight.” Cas called after him. Them. Dammit, he had been on a winning streak for awhile.

He flipped the stereo back on and turned the volume down before anyone could come protest. There was a pit in the bottom of his stomach that wouldn’t go away no matter how much he ate. It felt like he swallowed a bag of rocks. He rolled over onto his stomach. It didn’t help.

Was it school? Maybe, new schools were hard and all that, but they weren’t this bad. It probably had something to do with Dean Winchester. The day would have been fine if it weren’t for him. Cas rubbed his eyes, maybe he was just tired.

The house gradually became quieter, the pit in his stomach lessened, and his breathing evened. He let himself be lulled to sleep by the last fading chords of guitar.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mornin’, sunshine.” Dean yanked open the curtains and let the sunstream into Sam’s room. His little brother pulled the blankets over his face and groaned in protest.

“Leave me alone.” Sam whined.

“Don’t be such a baby. Come on, up and at ‘em.” He pulled the blankets off of Sam’s face.

“I don’t wanna.” Sam squeezed his eyes shut. Dean sighed dramatically and ripped the covers off of him. Sam groaned.

“Get up, Bobby made bacon.”

Sam rolled over and looked at the clock. 7:15. He missed summer already.

“Okay, okay. I’m coming.”

“Okay, hurry up I can’t be late again today.” Dean walked out as Sam forced himself out of bed.

He pulled on jeans and a T-shirt and went downstairs, rubbing his eyes. Sam had never been a morning person, Dean could run on 3 hours and a red bull but Sam needed his sleep. The smell of bacon wafted from the kitchen and he heard laughter and the scrape of silverware on plates. Sam poked his head into the room.

“Hey, squirt.” Ellen looked up from her eggs and gave him a smile. “How’d you sleep?”

“Okay.” Sam shrugged and sat down in an empty chair, where Bobby had placed his breakfast. He picked up a slice of bacon and took a bite.

“This is hell.” Jo stalked into the room, looking about as awake as Sam felt.

“Language.” Ellen said.

“Sorry, mom.” Jo grumbled and took the seat next to Sam. “The sun’s barely up. Isn’t this some form of abuse?”

“I don’t make the rules.” Ellen passed her plate to Bobby, who started rinsing it off.

“You’re the principal. You can do whatever you want!”

“She can’t change the law, Jo. Now eat your breakfast and stop complaining.” Bobby cut in.

Jo waited until her mom had her back turned and stuck her tongue out at her before shoveling more eggs into her mouth. Sam snorted.

“Hey, Sammy. Get your shit together. It’s time to go.” Dean stuck his head in the doorway. “I gotta beat the traffic.”

“Dean, stop cursing before I make you wash out your mouth with soap.” Bobby narrowed his eyes in warning.

“Yes sir.” He said. Sam snickered, not many people could put Dean in his place like Bobby could. Dean glared at Sam and walked away. “Chop chop!” He called out behind him.

Sam stood up and handed his plate to Bobby. “Thanks for breakfast.”

“Welcome. Now catch up to your brother before he leaves you here.”

“Will do.” Sam ran upstairs and grabbed his bag. Dean honked. “Coming!” Sam yelled. No time to brush his teeth. Ugh, gross. Dean honked again. “Oh my god, I said I’m coming!” Sam ran back downstairs, out the door, and slid into the passenger seat as Dean honked again.

“Stop doing that, it’s so early.”

Dean looked Sam in the eyes and pressed the heel of his palm down hard on the steering wheel. Sam covered his ears.

“The neighbors hate us now.”

“I hate us now.” Dean grimaced. “Now shut your mouth before you say something that makes me honk again.”

Sam rolled his eyes and buckled his seatbelt. “Let’s go.”

“Smartest thing you’ve said all morning.” Dean turned the key in the ignition and sped down the road.

Sam turned his head to look out the window. The sun had begun to rise, and the cicadas were already humming. It was warm, almost humid. And the damn Impala didn’t have air conditioning. He rolled down the window.

“It’s so hot already.” Sam tilted his head to let the wind blow his hair out of his face. “We’ll probably melt by noon.”

“I’m melting now.” Dean complained. “Fucking August. I need fall, and I need it now.”

“I don’t know, I like Summer.” Sam said. He looked out the window again. There were groups of people walking to school, and someone had tied their dog outside. Sam wished they could get a dog. Sadly, Dean was freaked out by them and there was barely enough room for all the humans in the house. There was a poster stapled to a telephone pole. Hopefully no one lost their dog? Sam squinted and tried to read the words.

“Dean, pull over.”

“What? Why?”

Sam was already unbuckling his seatbelt, and Dean had no choice but to slam on the breaks. Sam jumped out of the car.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean leaned out the window and watched Sam rip one of the phone number flaps off the bottom of the poster. Sam turned and hopped back in his seat. “What the fuck was that?” Dean asked.

Sam held the slip of paper up triumphantly. “Babysitting!”

Dean started driving again. “Okay, so?”

“So I can start earning money! And I can put it on my college applications.” Sam shoved the paper in his pocket.

“Dude, you’re like 12.”

“I’m thirteen.” Sam huffed. “It’s never too early to start thinking about college. And I’d be an awesome babysitter.”

“Yeah, okay. They tell you that at school?” Dean scoffed. “Let me know what the parents say when your skinny ass shows up on their doorstep. You’re probably the same age as the kid.”

“The kid’s 5. Says so on the poster. I can handle it.”

“Okay, man.” Dean nodded. “Just be careful not to poison him or anything.”

Sam made a face. Dean snickered.

“You should be nice to me, cuz I’m smarter.” Sam said.

“You should respect me, I’m older.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Sam rolled his eyes. Dean slammed on the breaks, and Sam’s head almost hit the dashboard.

“Jesus! What’s your problem?” Sam shrieked.

“That’s him.” Dean pointed out the window. “That’s Castiel, the asshole.”

Sam peered out the window. A teen with messy hair sat in the car next to them, looking straight ahead and chewing on his lip.

“He doesn’t look like an asshole.” Sam said.

“You kidding me? The hair, the clothes, he’s the human embodiment of a douchenozzle!” Dean started driving again.

“I don’t know Dean, don’t you think you might be overreacting?”

“No.” Dean said stubbornly.

Sam sighed. “Look, maybe you should just apologize. He was probably just having a rough day.”

Dean groaned. “But he ruined my shirt.”

“Yeah, but he didn’t do it on purpose. Just say sorry, it’ll take two seconds and I’m sure he’ll appreciate it.”

Dean chewed on his lip. “I hate it when you’re right.”

“I know.” Sam smiled. “Just try to catch him at his locker before class, I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“Fine.” Dean pulled up to the middle school. “Have fun.”

Sam hopped out of the car and waved over his shoulder. “See ya! Have a good day.”

Dean peeled away from the curb and turned the corner to park the car. A flash of blue caught his eye, and he turned to see Castiel being dropped off by some shitty minivan. Dean slid the Impala up next to him. A harmless prank wouldn’t hurt, right? Dean blasted the horn. Cas jumped about 5 feet in the air and he drove away, cackling. Maybe it would be a good day.

 

* * *

“This is literally the shittiest school I’ve been to in my entire life.” Cas grumbled. “Did you see that? He honked at me. I almost spilled my coffee because of him. Again. Told you he was an ass.”

“Chill out.” Gabriel slung their bag over their shoulder. “So he’s an ass, at least you only see him in English.”

“Yeah. And he can’t be that bad.” Anna shrugged. “I mean you did ruin his shirt.” Cas twirled the dial on his locker and practically tore the door off it’s hinges. Anna winced. “Sorry.”

“Whatever.” Cas grumbled.

“Just cut the kid some slack.” Gabe told Anna. “He’s not into the whole ‘new school’ thing.”

“He’s being so dramatic though.” Anna complained.

“I’m right here.” Cas reminded them.

“Hey Gabe.” Someone said from behind Cas. He turned, and a girl with long dark hair was smirking at his older sibling.

“Sup, Meg?” Gabriel asked.

“Just chilling in hell.” She gestured at the halls. “Who’re your friends?”

“They’re my brother and sister. That’s Cas, this is Anna.”

“Really? I had you pegged as an only child.” Meg raised an eyebrow at Cas’s jacket. “Nice wings, Clarence.”

“Cas is short for Castiel.” Cas informed her.

“You don’t say?” She said. Her eyebrow seemed to raise even higher. “Clarence is a nickname.”

“I thought the point of a nickname was to shorten the name, not elongate it.”

Meg smirked. “I prefer elongating things.” She winked at him.

“Me too.” Cas said. Meg laughed.

She turned to Anna. “You a freshman?”

Anna nodded, seemingly unable to speak, and Cas could see why. Meg was gorgeous, and her voice was as smooth as silver. Her nails were filed into tiny points, and she wore a bomber jacket that looked like she had stolen it from someone twice her size. She was, for lack of a better term, intimidating as hell.

“That sucks.” Meg pursed her lips. “You guys make any friends yet?”

“Yes.” Cas insisted.

“He hasn’t.” Anna chimed in. Cas glared at her, but she was still staring at Meg.

Meg smirked. “Then you guys can sit with Gabe and I at lunch.” She looked up at the clock. “I’ve gotta get to class, Crowley’s a real ass about punctuality.” She turned and slunk down the hallway, raising a studded bracelet-covered hand in goodbye. “See ya later, Gabe.”

“Well.” Cas couldn’t think of anything to say.

“She’s a… presence.” Gabe conceded.

“You got that right.” Anna nodded in agreement.

Cas turned back to his locker and switched out his books. There was a tiny mirror stuck to the door that Anna had put there yesterday so he could “check his makeup”. He had insisted that he didn’t need it, but his eyeliner was already smeared. He snuck a quick peek at Anna to make sure she wasn’t looking, and started rubbing off the excess with his pinky. Wait, shit. Something moved in the mirror behind him. Did Anna see? He whipped around to see Dean Winchester staring at him. A few of his friends were looking between them in confusion.

“Like what you see, Winchester?” Cas glared at him. Gabriel hooted and Anna let out a low “oooooh”. Dean blushed furiously.

“Fuck off, Novak.”

“Next time you want to check out my ass, you might want to make sure I can’t see you.” Cas tapped the mirror in his locker for emphasis. Dean’s redheaded friend giggled and dragged him away.

“That was badass.” Cas heard her whisper. Gabriel turned to him, grinning.

“Damn, you wrecked him.” Anna laughed.

“Thanks.” Cas grinned. “I try.”

“To be honest, he was probably checking out my ass.”  Gabe shrugged. “But fair point, and excellent delivery.”

“Shut up, Gabe.” Anna rolled her eyes. “You’re not as pretty as you think..”

“Excuse you, I’m flawless.” They said, widening their eyes in mock surprise. A piercing ring echoed through the hallway.

“Shit, we have five minutes.” Cas grabbed his backpack. “Bye guys!”

“Later!” Anna called out to him as she and Gabe rushed down the hall in the opposite direction.

Cas made it into his seat with a few minutes to spare. He sighed and pulled out his binder. Only four hours until lunch, and then there was the weekend. He could make it through the day.

* * *

 

_stfu charlie u dont know me and i most definitely was NOT staring at his ass i bet he doesn’t even have one_

Charlie giggled quietly at the text. Dean was such a drama queen and he didn't even realize it.

_mhm sure, winchester. next you’ll be telling me you're straight_

She hit send and shoved her phone in her pocket, glancing up to make sure the teacher hadn't seen her. He was kind of rude, if Charlie was being honest. Her phone buzzed and she snuck a peek to make sure Crowley was still writing on the board. He was, so she pulled it back out of her pocket.

_hahhhahahahhaha good one i burnt that bridge a long time ago_

“Ms. Bradbury?” Crowley asked. Charlie nearly jumped out of her skin.

“Yes?” She asked, shoving her phone down in her pocket.

“I don’t tolerate phones in my class. Put it away.” He glared at her.

She gulped. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” He smirked. “One more strike, and it’s mine.”

Charlie waited until he turned to the board and made a face at his back. What an asshole. She normally liked history, but that guy might make it a little harder to tolerate. Bad teachers, man. They’d fuck you up. Her phone buzzed again. She really shouldn’t check it, he would totally catch her. But then again… what was she really going to learn on the second day? She snuck a quick peek.

_oh, btw that was the last time i ever try saying sorry to anyone ever_

Charlie rolled her eyes.

_that’ll end well_

A few seconds passed, and her screen lit back up.

_u calling me rude?_

_yeah_

 

“Charlie!” Crowley’s voice cut through her impending daydreams. He strode over to his desk and held out his hand. “Phone, now.”

She sighed and handed it over. “Can I get it after class?”

“Fine.” He said. Her phone buzzed in his hand and he glanced down at it. His eyebrows shot up. “Maybe I ought to keep it until the end of the day.”

“What, why?” She protested.

“Explicit content.” A ripple of laughter spread through the classroom and he put her phone on his desk. She buried her face in her hands and decided that she was going to have to kick Dean’s ass later.

* * *

“I’m going to have to kick your ass later!” Charlie plunked her lunch tray down at Dean’s table.

“What did I do?”

“Whatever you sent me in first period made my asshole teacher take away my phone.” She grumbled.

Dean nearly choked on his chocolate milk. “Oh, jesus christ. I’m sorry.”

“Nice one, Winchester.” Ash snorted. “What’d you do?”

“Nothing.” Dean said, stuffing a chicken nugget into his mouth

“Tell me.” Charlie demanded.

Dean picked his phone up and passed it to her wordlessly. She looked down at his messages

_also i sucked aaron’s dick last weekend and now he won’t stop looking at me soulfully like dude i didn’t even swallow_

It was followed by the eggplant emoji. Charlie burst out laughing.

* * *

“Go get ‘em, Tiger.” Dean pulled over to the curb and let Sam hop out.

“Will do. I’ll text you when I need you to pick me up.” Sam said.

“Gotcha.” Dean nodded. “They’d be idiots not to hire you.”

“True.” Sam turned and walked up to the door. He heard Dean scoff behind him and the Impala thundered down the street.

The house was a small cape cod. Dark green shutters framed each window and matched the front door perfectly. The lawn was clipped to perfection, the flowerbeds were somehow thriving in early August, and the brass knocker gleamed in the sunshine.

Sam gulped, Bobby’s house was great, but it was practically a shanty compared to how perfectly maintained this one was. He wiped his palms on his shorts and lifted the knocker. It fell back to it’s normal position with a loud thunk. He adjusted his hair.

The door swung open. “What, are the boy scouts selling cookies now too?” Linda looked Sam up and down. He took a deep breath.

“I’m Sam Winchester. I called about the babysitting job?” He swallowed. Her eyebrows shot up.

“Linda Tran. You sounded much older on the phone. How old are you?”

“I’m thirteen.” Sam said. “Fourteen in May. I’ve babysat before, and I’m good with kids.”

He shifted from one foot to the other. She scrutinized him for what felt like an eternity, before she stood to the side and held the door open.

“Come in.” She said.

Sam stepped inside. The air conditioning washed over him and he took a deep breath.

“No shoes in the house.” She gestured to his feet. Sam kicked off his sneakers and set them next to the shoes, which were already arranged in a perfectly straight line.

“Follow me.” She said.

She led him to the dining room and gestured to the chair across from her. He sat down and looked at her expectantly. She opened a notepad and scratched something down.

“So you’ve babysat before?” She asked.

“Yes.” Sam said. “For my uncle’s friends.”

“How old were the kids?”

“Jesse was 7 at the time. I think Krissy was 10.”

“Hmm.” She made a note. “Kevin’s only five, do you think you could handle that?”

“Yes, I think so.”

Something about her freaked Sam out. She was intimidating without even trying to be, kind of like Ellen. He hoped she was nice like her too.

“He has a strict schedule. Would that be a problem?”

Sam shook his head. She marked that down too.

“I’m not sure if I feel comfortable leaving my son with someone so young.” She said. “Would it be possible for me to meet with your parents?”

“I live with my uncle and his fiancee.” Sam said. “I’m sure they’d be happy to meet you.”

“Good.” She mused, scribbling something else down.

“Mama?” A tiny voice piped up behind him. Sam turned in his chair and saw who he assumed was Kevin, holding a piece of paper and looking at him with wide eyes. “Who’s that?” He asked.

“This is Sam, come say hello.” Ms. Tran said

“Hello, Sam.” Kevin said, stepping into the room.

“Hey Kevin, how’re you?”

“Good. I painted a picture in art today.” He held up the paper, which was smeared with streaks of paint.

“That’s really nice, Kevin.” Sam said.

“It’s a dog.” Kevin said. “I like dogs, but my mom won’t let me have one. We have a cat though, her name is Mimi. Do you want to see her?”

“Kevin.” His mother cut in. “Why don’t you go hang your picture on the refrigerator?”

“Okay.” Kevin turned back around and waddled out of the room. Sam smiled.

“He’s a cute kid.” He said, turning back around to face Linda. She clicked her pen a few times and looked him over.

“Are you available after school from three to five?” She asked.

“Yep.” Sam nodded.

“And you’re up-to-date on your shots?”

“Yep.”

“Good.” She said. “I’ll email you Kevin’s schedule.”

“I got the job?” Sam practically leapt out of his chair. Ms. Tran tried and failed to cover her smile.

“Kevin likes you, and you seem responsible enough. I’ll have to talk to your uncle, of course, but I think you’ll be fine.”

“Thank you so much!” Sam grinned. “You won’t regret it, I promise.”

“Make sure I don’t.” She picked up her phone. “What’s your uncle’s number?”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean hated junior year already. Barely a month in and he already had a project. In English. With Castiel. And the asshole had no idea what he was doing.

“Look, dude. It’s easy.” Dean gestured at the paper. “You just read and annotate, it’s not that hard.”

“What am I annotating for?” Cas knotted his hands in his ridiculous hair.

“I don’t know, whatever stands out.”

“Nothing stands out.” Cas grumbled. Dean sighed and dumped Cas’s pencil bag out on the table. “What are you doing?”

Dean grabbed all of Cas’s highlighters and shoved them into the other’s hand. “Pick a color for imagery, one for syntax, etc, and highlight. Then write shit about it.”

“Fine.” Cas said. “Now put my other stuff back.”

“Put your own stuff back.” Dean turned back to his paper.

“No. You were the one that dumped it out.” Cas said.

“Because you don’t know what you’re doing!” What an ass.

“Maybe if I wasn’t so distracted..” Cas stopped writing to narrow his eyes at Dean.

“Hey, I’m just helping.” Dean protested.

“Then help by putting my pens back where they go.”

“Why don’t you shove your pens up your-”

“Dean! Cas! Other people are trying to work.” Mr. Shurley stood over them, arms crossed. “Put his stuff back.” Chuck said to Dean. Cas smirked. “And can you just try to get along? For like, five minutes?”

“Not likely.” Dean muttered, he picked up one of the pens and stared at Cas until he caught his attention.

“What do you want?” Cas eyed him warily. Dean began dropping the pens into Cas’s pencil bag one by one. “It’d go a lot faster if you picked them up all at once.”

Dean continued, slowly picking one up and letting it drop into the bag.

“This is just making it harder for you.” Cas said. Dean kept staring, picking up another.  “Just hurry up.” Cas gripped his pencil tighter. Dean didn’t even flinch. “You’re irritating.” Cas practically growled.

A shiver went down Dean’s spine, and he hesitated. Cas smirked.

“Thank you.” He turned away. Dean held the pencil bag out in front of Cas’s face. The boy stared fixedly at his paper. Dean held out the last pen and tapped Cas between the eyes before dropping it into the bag. “Get that out of my face.” Cas’s voice deepened so much Dean thought he could feel his ribs vibrating. He shivered again, this time it went from his neck straight down to his groin. He clamped his thighs together.

“Or what?” Dean waved it in front of his nose. Cas turned to stare at him, his eyes piercing straight into Dean’s. They were startlingly blue. Dean waved it again. Cas just narrowed his eyes. He kept them glued to Dean’s face for what felt like eternity. Dean fidgeted in his chair.

“I’ll tell the teacher.”

Dean burst out laughing, dropping the bag onto his desk and hiding his face in his hands.

What’s funny?” Cas asked.

“Dude, I thought you were going to smite me or something.” Dean giggled.

“I don’t condone murder.” Cas crossed his arms. Dean held out the bag again and poked Cas’s nose with it. Cas slapped it out of his hand and they watched it fly across the room and hit a girl in the side of the head.

“Shit.” Dean whispered.

She whirled around in her chair. “What the hell, guys?” She exclaimed.

“Which one of you threw that?” Mr. Shurley asked.

Dean and Cas pointed to each other in unison. The teacher closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Okay, then you both get detention.”

They both let out cries of protest.

“You know what? I don’t wanna hear it.” Chuck cut them off. “Be quiet and be here by three or i’ll give you another one. He picked the pencil bag off the ground and handed it to Castiel, who was turning pink with either anger or embarrassment, it was hard to tell. Dean shot him a glare and he raised an eyebrow, daring him to say something.

* * *

 

“No, I can’t get you. I have detention.” Dean held his phone closer to his ear. The hallways were loud as hell.

“What?” Sam’s voice was muffled.

Dean shoved his finger in his free ear and ducked into a corner. “Can you hear me now?”

“Yeah.” Sam said.

“Okay.” Dean answered. “You’ve gotta get Bobby to come get you, I have detention.”

“Ugh.” Sam groaned. “What did you do?”

“Nothing.” Dean muttered. “It was Castiel’s fault.” The name was sour in his mouth.

“Why can’t you guys just be nice to each other?”

“I’m trying.” Dean complained. “I told you, it’s his fault.”

“Sure. I’m gonna call Bobby, have fun in detention.”

“Whatever, bitch.” Dean rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock. 2:55.

“Jerk.”

Dean hung up the phone and waded through the halls to Mr. S’s room.

* * *

 

Despite his outward appearance, Cas wasn’t a bad kid. Of course, he didn’t stay completely out of trouble, but his trysts were normally limited to out of school functions that Michael would never find out about. Until today, of course. Because Dean fucking Winchester couldn’t keep his hands to himself. And Michael was going to think he was a delinquent.

“I’m very disappointed in you.” Castiel could practically see Michael’s disapproving glare through the phone.

“It wasn’t my fault, it-”

“Castiel, just go to detention.”  Michael sighed. “I need to go pick up Claire, we can talk about this later.”

“Okay.” Cas mumbled. “Bye.”

“Goodbye.”

Cas hung up the phone and glared at the wall in front of him. It was 2:57 and Dean was almost late to detention. His stomach twisted up. What if he didn’t come?

The clock flipped to 2:58 and Cas tapped his fingers on the desk. What if Shurley made him apologize? That would be humiliating. What if he made Dean apologize? Cas’s lip curled up. That, on the other hand, would be something worth seeing.

Why was he so preoccupied with Dean anyways? It’s not like no one had been rude to him before. But Dean was different. Dean was infuriating. Cocky, loud, and immature, he drove Cas up the fucking wall. Cas wanted to slam against a fucking wall.

Dean sauntered into the room at 2:59 and took the seat in front of Cas.

“Are you gonna kick my ass?” He asked.

“Excuse me?” Cas bristled.

“You’re looking at me like you’re going to kick my ass.” Dean said.

“Well, I’m not used to being in this place longer than I have to. Especially with people like you.”

“Are you telling me this is your first time in detention?” Dean asked.

“Why do you care?” Cas pulled his english homework out of his bag and tried to ignore Dean.

“I don’t.” Dean insisted. He gestured to Cas’s face. “You just don’t look like the good kid type.”

“Maybe I’m not as bad as you make me out to be.” He highlighted a few lines of the paper. “Now turn around before Shurley gets here and yells at us.”

“Yeah, okay.” Dean turned around just as Chuck walked it. He looked at them with suspicion.

“You haven’t killed each other yet, that’s a good sign.” He sat down in his chair.  “If you two can manage to work on homework quietly until 3:30, I’ll let you go early.”

Cas let out a sigh of relief.  “Thank you.”

The teacher nodded, already turning to his computer. Cas could see Dean propping up a book and hiding his phone between the pages.

Cas snorted and went back to his paper. The time went by surprisingly quick without Dean making unnecessary comments every few seconds. By the time 3:25 had rolled round, Cas had finished marking up the document.

“I get it now.” He whispered. Dean turned slightly. “The pie is a metaphor for sin, by eating it the boy was succumbing to the ever-present threat of sin, and by doing so was accepting the reality that hell is inevitable.”

“Bingo.” Dean whispered back.

“It’s hilarious.” Cas said.

Chuck looked up from his computer. “Looks like you’re here till four.”

Dean turned around to glare at Cas, who looked up at the ceiling like he was praying for an escape.

* * *

 

“God, I hate him so much.” Dean groaned. “Next time I see his face, I’m gonna punch it.”

“Sure, go ahead.” Jo was barely listening to him, she was too busy wrecking noobs on GTA V.

“Not only did he get me detention, he fucking doubled it! Seriously, who fucking does that? It was probably on purpose. He hates me, you know.”

“So I’ve heard.” Jo nodded.

“And he listens to his music way too loud, all through english. It’s the whiniest crap I’ve ever heard.” Dean rolled over on the couch and buried his face in a pillow.

“Dude, you can’t judge anyone for their music taste. I’ve heard you blasting Taylor Swift when you don’t know I’m home.”

Dean lifted his head up. “Shut your face, she’s an _artist_.”

“Yeah, okay buddy.” Jo rolled her eyes. “Get out of my room, I’m trying to destroy these fucks and your whining is distracting.”

“Fine.” Dean stood up. “But I’m not being your Player 2 next time.”

“Can’t even have a Player 2 in GTA, you’re useless to me.” Jo said.

“Don’t be a dick.” He stalked out of the room and up the stairs. Jo was so lucky- he wanted the basement. It was huge! His room was practically a box in comparison.

“Dean, is that you?” Ellen called. “Get in here!”

Dean followed her voice into the living room, where she had the plans for the wedding spread out on the coffee table.

“Look, is this about detention? Because that totally wasn’t my fault.” Dean said.

“What? No.” Ellen looked up at him in confusion. “I’m used to your shenanigans by now. Sit down.” She gestured to an armchair. “I need your help.”

“What’s up?” Dean sat.

“We’re trying to decide on fonts for the Save the Date cards, and your Uncle’s no help at all.” She pointed to two cards that looked nearly identical to Dean. “Which is your favorite?”

“Um. That one.” Dean pointed to the one closest to him. Ellen nodded in approval.

“It is pretty. Send your brother down here when you go upstairs, I’m taking a vote.”

“Will do. Does that mean I can go now?”

Ellen rolled her eyes. “Yes. As long as you don’t get any more detentions. Makes me look bad.”

“Okay. Thanks Ellen.” Dean got up and started towards the door.

“Dean?” She called after him.

“Yeah?” He turned back around.

“What’s the deal with this Castiel kid anyway?”

Dean sighed. “It’s a long story.”

-

“Come on, Kevin. You have to eat it.” Sam pleaded, pushing the plate of celery sticks toward the child. Kevin looked at them in disgust.

“I don’t wanna.” He said. “They taste bad.”

Sam sighed. “Your mom wants you to eat more vegetables. Just eat a few.”

“No.” Kevin pouted.

“Look, they’re good.” Sam picked up a stalk and took a bite. He “ _Mmm!_ ”ed for added effect.

“No!” Kevin crossed his arms. Sam held back another sigh.

“Okay, I didn’t want to have to do this.”

“What?” Kevin stared up apprehensively at him.

“I’m going to count to three.” Sam said.

“No.” Kevin whimpered.

“One.”

Kevin turned from Sam to the celery, weighing his options.

“Two.”

Kevin stared at him in terror.

“Two and a half..”

Kevin grabbed a stick off the plate and shoved it in his mouth.

“Good job.” Sam smiled. “Keep eating those and you’ll get big and strong.”

“I am strong!” Kevin puffed out his chest. “I can hang on the monkey bars. By myself.”

“That’s awesome, Kev.”

Kevin grinned and ate another piece of celery. He made a face and swallowed it slowly.

“Guess what?” Kevin asked.

“What?”

“It’s my birthday soon. I’m gonna be old.”

“How old?” Sam asked.

Kevin held up six fingers. “Mama says that I can have a party. I want the cake to be chocolate. And big.” Kevin crunched on the last celery stick.

“How big?”

Kevin spread his arms as far apart as he could. “This big! With icing. Will you come to my party?”

Sam laughed. “Sure. What do you want for your birthday?”

“I asked Mama for a bike. I also want toys.”

“What kind of toys?” Sam asked.

Kevin wrinkled his nose in confusion. “Toys to play with.”

There was a slam from the front of the house. “Kevin! I’m home!” Mrs. Tran called.

“Your mom’s here early.” Sam checked his watch. Kevin jumped out of his chair and ran into the living room. Sam followed, and entered just in time to see Linda bend down to give him a hug.

“How was your day?” She ran a hand through Kevin’s messy hair. “You need a haircut.” She murmured to herself.

“Good. Sam made me eat celery.” Kevin made a face.

“That’s his job.” Linda laughed. She looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway. “How are you, Sam?”

“I’m good, thanks.”

“Sorry I forgot to tell you,  Kevin and I are going to my sister’s for the weekend. She wants to help plan his birthday.” She stood up and brushed off her pantsuit. “Do you need a ride home?”

“No, that’s okay. Dean can pick me up.” Sam smiled.

“Mama! Can Sam come to my party?” Kevin asked.

“Actually, I was going to ask him if he could help out.” She turned to Sam. “Kevin wants to invite his entire class, and I’m thinking that’ll be a handful. Could you help me set up and watch the kids? I’ll pay you extra, of course.”

“Definitely.” Sam nodded. “It’ll be fun.”

 

* * *

 

“Castiel!” Michael called.

“What?” Cas pulled out his headphones. “I’m trying to do homework.”

“Get down here!”

Cas threw his earbuds on the desk and ran downstairs. “What’s going on?”

“I need to go pick up Gabriel from some party. The idiot got too drunk to drive again. Can you please watch Claire?” Michael tugged his coat on. “It’ll just be a few minutes.”

“Of course.” Cas said. “Is Gabe okay?”

“Apart from how grounded they’re about to be? Yes.” Michael grabbed his keys from the side table and rushed out the door. “Call me if you need anything!” The door slammed behind him, leaving Cas standing in silence.

Cas loved Claire, he really did. But he didn’t know how to act around children. They were so tiny and fragile. Cas turned the doorknob and walked into Claire’s room. She was sitting on the floor, racing tiny cars on a rug that had a racetrack printed on it.

“Vroom.” She said. She looked up at Cas with her wide blue eyes. “Vroom!” She said again, pushing one of the cars across the finish line. “That one won.” She said, pointing at it. “It’s my favorite.”

“That’s nice.” Cas sat down, already wincing internally at his awkwardness. However, Claire didn’t seem to notice. She threw the cars into a bucket and looked at Cas, crossing her arms.

“I’m bored.” She said. She squinted at Cas. “Your face looks funny.”

Cas laughed in surprise. “I’m not wearing my eyeliner.” Claire reached up and touched his eyelid with one of her chubby hands.

“Why?” She asked.

“It came off when I showered earlier.” Cas explained. “I can put it back on if you want.”

Claire’s eyes lit up. “Put it on me!” She said. “I want to look pretty.”

“Aw, you’re already pretty.” Cas said.

“I know!” Claire rolled her eyes. “I want to look _prettier. Duh._ ”

Claire had been spending too much time with Anna. She stuck out her lower lip. “Please? We can play dress up!”

“Okay, you’re the boss.” Cas said. “Let me go get it.”

“Yay!” Claire clapped her hands.

“I’ll be right back. Stay out of trouble.” Cas ran up the stairs and grabbed his eyeliner from the desk.

“What’re you doing?” Anna poked her head into his room.

“Claire wants to play dress up.” Cas said. “Care to join?”

“Sure.” Anna shrugged.

“Cas!” Claire shouted. “Where are you?”

“Coming!” Cas called. He and Anna went back downstairs and into Claire’s room, where she had changed into a Cinderella dress. She waved a plastic sword at them.

“This is my princess castle.”

“It’s beautiful.” Anna said. “We came to help you prepare for your day, princess.”

Claire nodded. “Come in.”

They sat down on her floor and she walked over, setting her sword down and taking a seat.

“I wanna look like Cas.” She said. “But prettier.”

“Well, that won’t be too hard.” Anna cooed. Cas glared at her.

Cas watched as Anna pulled Claire’s hair back into a french braid and let her put on some lipgloss. Claire toddled around in plastic dress-up shoes, swinging her sword at a stuffed cat that Cas had given her for her last birthday.

“I’m a princess. Bow to me, servants.” Anna and Cas laughed and bowed down.

“Anything else, your majesty?” Cas asked her.

“Yes.” Claire walked over and put a tiara on Cas’s head before handing Anna some costume necklaces. “Now you’re princesses too. Let’s go to the ball!” Anna put her ipod on shuffle and they danced around the room until the front door opened.

“I’ll be right back.” Cas whispered to Anna, handing her the tiara. “I’m going to check on Gabe.”

“Okay, report back to me.”

“Will do.” Cas gave her a two-finger salute and sauntered out of the room.

Cas left Claire’s room, and followed the sound of shouting.

“..completely irresponsible! You could have been hurt. What if your friends hadn’t called me? You could be dead!” Cas pushed open the bathroom door. Michael shouted at Gabe, who was bent over the toilet, occasionally choking like they were going to vomit. “I just don’t understand where you get this from! Why am I the only responsible one in this family?!” Michael was seething. “I am _very_ disappointed in you.”

Gabriel threw up the contents of their stomach. Cas walked over and held back their hair as they continued to retch.

“Michael, maybe you should wait until the morning. They aren’t going to remember this anyway.”

Michael sighed, composing himself. “I suppose you’re right. I’m going to put Claire to bed.” He patted Cas on the shoulder. “Take care of them.”

“I will.”

Gabe coughed a few times. “Think I’m gonna die.”

Cas patted them on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Gabe. Everything will be okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Shurley stood in front of the class, arms crossed, waiting for everyone to be quiet. Dean spun his pencil between his fingers, determinedly ignoring Cas, whose arm had brushed against his wrist when reaching for his water bottle. Dean blamed the rising goosebumps on the air conditioning.

Chuck cleared his throat, and finally the noise died down. “Thank you.” He said. “So, by today you should have finished reading _Gatsby_.”

“Shit!” Ash covered his face. “I forgot.”

Dean chuckled. Chuck sighed.

“Well, you better start reading because you have a project.”

The class groaned. Dean crossed his fingers. Please let us pick out own partners. He closed his eyes and considered praying.

“You’ll be working with the person next to you.”

“Goddammit.” Dean hissed. Cas just stared straight ahead, Dean swore he wasn’t human sometimes.

“You’ll be analyzing the characters and how they contribute to the overall effect of the story. You can make a powerpoint, a poster or any other visual. You’ll present it to the class.”

“Ugh, no.” Cas grimaced.

“And most of the work will be done out of class, so you’ll want to exchange numbers with your partner if you haven’t done so already. I’ll have a more detailed rubric for you tomorrow.” Mr. Shurley walked back to his desk, glancing at his watch. “You can have the rest of class to plan.”

“Okay, so..” Dean turned to Cas. “I guess we should plan.”

“Yeah.” Cas agreed. “I guess.” He pulled out his phone. “What’s your number?”

“What?!”

“For the project?” Cas looked at Dean like he had sprouted two heads.

“Oh.” Dean blinked. “Right.” He and Cas exchanged phones.

Cas’s background was a picture of him and his siblings at the beach. Anna was kicking water at his older brother, who Dean didn’t know the name of. Someone, who Dean assumed was Cas’s younger sister, was riding piggyback on his shoulders. Cas wasn’t wearing eyeliner. Dean scoffed.

He didn’t mean to snoop, really. Cas just happened to get a text that just happened to be interesting, and before he could stop himself, he was reading it.

_bro, just nut up and be nice to the kid. it’s not that hard. besides, he’s kinda pretty even if he is a moron_

Dean didn’t know whether to be insulted or not. This Gabe person was obviously an even bigger jerk than Cas. And Dean wasn’t pretty. He was handsome.

“Are you done?” Cas raised a pierced eyebrow at him.

“What? Oh, just a sec.” Dean opened contacts as fast as he could and typed in his number at lightning speed. He handed the phone to Cas, who was thoroughly unimpressed.

“Thank you.” He said, voice clipped.

“Yeah, same.” Dean picked his phone up off the table and was about to put it in his pocket when it buzzed

_You’re not very discreet, I guess you really are a moron._

Dean’s cheeks burned.

Dean looked up at Cas, who smirked. “What the hell man?” Dean asked.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t catch you?”

“Hey, fuck you.” Dean grumbled, turning his chair so he faced away from Cas. He almost turned back around when he heard Cas speak.

“But now that Gabe mentions it, you are kind of pretty.”

Dean nearly fell out of his seat.

* * *

 

“He patronized me!” Dean nearly ripped Charlie’s bedroom door off the hinges as he stormed in.

“Dude! Ring the doorbell next time, you have no idea what I could have been doing.” Charlie slammed her laptop shut.

“Oh please, you were playing Minecraft.” Dean flopped down in her beanbag chair and crossed his arms.

“Okay, if that’s what you want to believe.” She shrugged.

Charlie stifled a giggle as Dean wiggled around, glaring at her as he tried to get comfortable. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“What’s got you all pissed off?” She asked. “Is it that Cas kid again?”

“Of course.” Dean grumbled. “He’s such a dickwad. Not just one dick, an entire wad of dicks.”

“What’d he do?” Charlie asked, folding her hands in her lap and preparing to go into concerned friend mode.

“He called me _pretty_.” Dean spat out. Charlie snorted. “What?” He narrowed his eyes.

“Sorry.” She said. “But judging by your reaction I thought he like, killed someone, or something.”

“It was annoying.”

“Why’d he call you pretty anyway? I thought you were his arch nemesis.”

“He just did it to fuck with me.” Dean said. “He thinks it’s hilarious to piss me off.”

“It kind of is.” Charlie conceded. Dean glared at her.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” She picked at her nails. “But maybe you should try to be nicer to him. I mean, you do have to sit next to him all year. I doubt he really wants to be bitter rivals the whole time.”

Dean sighed. “He’s not really making an effort.”

“Then be the bigger person!” Charlie stared down at him. “Look, he’s obviously getting to you and it’d be a hell of a lot easier for the both of you if you could just get along.”

“I don’t want to be his friend.” Dean avoided her gaze.

“Then settle for being his acquaintance. Stop pissing him off at every chance you get.”

“Why are you acting like it’s all my fault?”

“It’s not. But it will be if you don’t at least try be nice.”

Dean stared down at his hands. “Fine.”

“Good!” Charlie stood up. “Now let’s do something to get your mind off of it. Wanna get some burgers? You drive and I’ll pay.”

Dean finally looked up, a grin slowly spreading across his face. “You really know the way to a guy’s heart.”

She made a face. “No thanks.”

* * *

 

“Oh my god I can’t believe I just did that.” Cas practically collapsed as soon as he entered Gabe’s room. He closed the door behind him and sat down cross-legged on the floor, burying his head in his hands.

“Whoa, Cassie. What’s wrong?” Gabe sat at the foot of their bed and looked down at Cas, who looked like he was about to start rocking back and forth like the victim in a B-grade horror movie. Cas stared directly ahead of him.

“You know that text you sent me in fourth period? When you called Winchester a pretty moron?”

“I stand by it.” They nodded.

“He saw it.” Cas said.

“Oh, well. Hope the praise doesn’t go to his head. Who knows what that would do to his tiny macho brain?”

Castiel didn't look up from his spot on the carpet. “You don’t understand.”

“Oh god, what did you do?” Gabe winced.

“I agreed with it. Verbally. I said _out loud_ that Dean Winchester, one of the most insufferable humans on the planet, was pretty.” Cas shuddered.

Gabe tried to stifle their laughter, and ended up making a small choking sound instead. Thankfully, Cas was too wrapped up in his horror to notice. “Look, bro, it’s not that bad. What’d he do when you said it?”

“He almost fell out of his chair.” Cas said.

“See? You didn’t completely fuck it up. He was just kinda surprised.” Gabe said.

“He’s going to torture me.” Cas groaned. “He’s never going to let me live this down.”

“Wait, what? You’re scared he’s going to bully you?”

Cas finally looked up. “More like annoy the living shit out of me, but yeah, nothing good.”

“Oh my god.” Gabe covered their grin with their hand. “You have no idea.”

Cas narrowed his eyes. “No idea about what?”

“Dude. It’s so obvious.” Gabe shook their head in laughter. “You have a huge crush on him.”

“No I don’t!” Cas practically shouted.

“Whoa, calm down. I was just making an observation.”

“I do _not_ have a crush on him. You’re just an idiot.” Cas said.

“And you’re just not in touch with your feelings like I am.” Gabe shrugged.

“Leave me alone, you ass.”

“You’re the one who came into my room!”

“And now I’m the one who’s leaving.” Cas stood up and slammed the door behind him. Gabe sighed, he’d come around to it on his own eventually. But until then, it’d be hell for everyone else.

* * *

 

“Hm, a little bit more to the left.” Mrs. Tran pointed at the direction she wanted the streamer moved, and Sam stretched up to scootch it over before taping it in place.

“How’s that?” He asked.

“Perfect.” She nodded. He hopped down from his stool and dragged it over to another corner to hang up some more decorations. Kevin watched him from the dining room table, where he was trying to blow up balloons with a dollar store plastic air pump.

“Should we hang up more blue ones or move onto green?” Sam asked.

“I was thinking we could actually hang the pinata over there. It’s in the kitchen, could you go grab it?”

“Sure thing.” Sam walked into the kitchen to grab the pinata. It was shaped like a character from _Steven Universe_ , which Kevin loved.

“Kevin, honey, you have to tie the balloons so they stay blown up like that.” Linda’s muffled voice sounded through the thin walls.

“But look at this!” Kevin said. Sam grabbed the pinata and entered the dining room just as a balloon came sailing through the air and spiraled momentarily, before wilting at his feet. Kevin giggled. Mrs. Tran rolled her eyes.

“Maybe you should take a break and I can blow up the balloons.” She said.

“Okay.” Kevin slid off the chair and scampered out of the room.

“There’s a hook over there on the ceiling where you can tie that up.” Linda nodded towards the corner. “Just make sure you tie it tight so it doesn’t fall on the children.”

“Got it.” Sam said. “Is there anything else you need?”

“We just need to set up the table and then we’ll be done.” She said, surveying the room. “Thank you so much, Sam.”

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

 

“Castiel. Can I ask you a favor?” Michael asked, half distracted by the puddle of milk Claire had spilled on the table.

“What do you need?” Cas asked.

“Claire has a birthday party to go to later today, but I forgot that I need to take Gabe to therapy. Could you please take her? It’ll only be a few hours.” Michael looked up at Castiel, practically begging him with his eyes.

“Of course.” Cas said. “What time does it start?”

“Thank you.” Michael breathed a sigh of relief. “It starts at three and should be over by 6, if not earlier. You have about an hour.”

“You’re welcome.” Cas smiled weakly as Michael ran a hand through his messy hair and scrubbed the stone countertop with a sponge.

“Mike?” Gabe’s voice came quietly from the doorway.

Michael stopped scrubbing but didn’t turn around. “Yes?”

“You know you don’t have to take me, right? I mean I’m doing so much better and I can afford to miss one day, it’s not a big deal.”

Michael threw the sponge down on the counter. “It’s a big deal when you get so wasted you can’t even get in the car!” He turned to face Gabe, his shoulders stiff. “Honestly, you need to learn to take care of yourself. You’re graduating in a few months. I’m not always going to be there to protect you.”

“Sorry, _dad_.” They spat out. “I didn’t mean for my problems to fuck with our ‘perfect life’.”

“Don’t use that language when you talk to me.” Michael threatened.

“Why not? You just said it, I’m basically an adult now.” Gabe crossed their arms.

“Why are you so impossible to deal with?”

Gabriel laughed in disbelief. “ _Me?_ What about you? Ever since Mom died and Dad left, you’ve been so obsessed with acting like everything’s normal! We can’t just pretend that he’s going to walk in the door any second now. We can’t just pretend that this is working. Dad isn’t coming back and you can’t replace him!” They spun on their heel and slammed the door behind them.

Michael sighed, his shoulders drooping. “Castiel?” He whispered.

“Yes?” Cas choked out, staring at the place where Gabe had just been standing. Their footsteps echoed throughout the stillness of the house as they ran upstairs.

“Do you think they’re right?” He asked, unmoving.

Cas sighed, and turned to look at his brother. “I think if anyone can fix this, it’s you.”

Michael turned his head and looked at Cas with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Thank you.” He said, his voice wavering. “You should go get Claire ready.” He exhaled. “I need to go talk to Gabriel.”

“Okay.” Cas said, and watched his brother walk out of the room, shaking.

* * *

 

Sam placed a package wrapped in the sunday paper on top of a pile of colorful presents. A child ran past him, giggling, and hid under the table.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked.

She looked up at him with narrowed eyes and put a finger to her lips. “Shhh!” She hissed.

Sam dragged his fingers across his mouth and pantomimed throwing away a key. She huddled up into a ball.

“Ready or not, here I come!” Kevin called from the other room. Sam wandered back into the living room, where the parents of the younger children were perched on the couches.

“Linda, you have to try it. It’s to die for.” A middle-aged woman grinned at Mrs. Tran, who smiled back, nodding in agreement with whatever she was saying. She glanced up at the door and saw Sam standing, looking for somewhere to sit.

“Oh, Sam!” She said. “The older kids are in the den, if you’d rather hang out with them. I think they’re watching _Tangled_.”

“Thanks.” Sam said, wondering how old the ‘older kids’ actually were if they were still watching Disney movies voluntarily. Who was he kidding? Disney was great. He made his way to the den, where a gaggle of elementary and middle schoolers were piled up on the couch, eating a bowl of chips they had stolen from the snack table. Sam winced. “We’re not allowed to have food in the den.” He told them.

“What are you gonna do? Tell your mommy?” A dark-haired girl rolled her eyes at him and put a chip in her mouth, crunching loudly.

“My mom’s dead.” Sam deadpanned.

She looked up at him, mouth dropping open. A few crumbs drifted onto the newly-vacuumed floor. “I’m so sorry.” She said. “I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine.” Sam grumbled, walking over to a loveseat and plopping down next to another kid.

“My mom’s dead too.” The guy said dryly, taking a swig of a bottle of water.

“Sucks, doesn’t it?”

“That’s a bit of an understatement.” He scoffed. Sam’s eye caught a glimpse of blue, and he squinted in the dark at the boy beside him.

“Shit.” Sam whispered. The teenager turned to look at him, narrowing his eyes.

“What?” He asked, tilting his head like a confused dog.

“You’re Castiel.”

Castiel’s eyebrows shot up at that. “Yes. Who are you?” He asked.

“Sam.” He said. “Winchester. Dean’s brother.”

Cas’s mouth formed a small O. “Oh. Well.” He said, shifting in his seat. “Hello.”

“Hey.” Sam said, picking at an imaginary piece of lint on his sleeve. “For the record, I’m not as much of a dick as my brother. So, um, we’re cool.”

“And I’m not as much of a dick as your brother probably says I am.” Cas’s mouth turned up at the corner.

“That’s good.” Sam chuckled. “I don’t think anyone’s as much of a dick as Dean thinks  they are. He kind of holds grudges? But he’s a good guy. You just have to get to know him.”

“I don’t think he really wants me too.” Cas said, taking another sip of water. “So what are you doing here?”

“I babysit Kevin. The birthday boy.” Sam said.

“He seems nice.” Cas said. “His mother doesn’t seem to approve of these though.” He gestured at the many studs in his ears.

“She’s a little tough, but she’s a softie on the inside.” Sam said. “Don’t tell her I said that.”

Cas chuckled. “I’m here with my sister. She needed a chaperone.”

“Which one is she?” Sam asked.

“Small, blonde, big blue eyes. Her name’s Claire. She was wearing a purple shirt.”

Sam racked his brain. “I think I saw her playing hide and seek. She shushed me.”

“That’s probably her.” Cas nodded.

“She hid under a table.” Sam said.

“She’s not the best at hide and seek.”

“Yeah.” Sam snickered. “You know, you don’t seem that bad.”

“You don’t either.” Cas said.

“Sorry about my brother.”

“Sorry about me.” Cas grimaced. “I’ve probably said some things that I shouldn’t have.”

“Yeah, but I know for sure that he has too.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching Rapunzel and Flynn send lanterns into the sky.

“Do you think he’d forgive me if I apologized?” Cas asked, watching the cartoon characters lean in for a kiss.

“It’s worth a shot.” Sam shrugged. “I can put in a good word for you.”

“Really?” Cas asked.

“Sure.” Sam nodded, giving in and reaching for the bowl of chips. The dark haired girl pushed it towards him and let him grab a handful.

* * *

 

Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and checked his watch for what felt like the thousandth time. It had been a half hour since Sam’s party ended, and he still hadn’t come out the door. Dean turned up the radio and pulled out his phone, thumbs hashing out a quick message.

 

_get out here u shit i’ve been waiting for like an hour_

He stared at the screen, waiting for his phone to tell him that Sam was typing. Two minutes, and nothing. Dean glared at the clock. Should he go knock on the door? Probably. He turned the key in the ignition and stepped out of the car, shoving his phone into his pocket as he did so. He started walking up to the door, inwardly cursing the fact that he decided to wear his glasses today. They made him look like a prick.

He stood awkwardly at the door, trying to peer in the front windows to see if anything was wrong, but the curtains were closed. He sighed and rang the doorbell. The ringing sound pierced the air, and he tried to adjust his hair so he looked less like he rolled out of bed and came straight here.

“Hello?” A woman opened the door, looking at him with narrowed eyes. He took a deep breath. Time to pull out the patented Winchester Charm.

“Hi. You must be Mrs. Tran.” Dean held out his hand, and she shook it firmly.

“Yes.” She said. “Who are you?”

“I’m Dean, Sam’s brother?” He smiled. “I’m here to pick him up. I’m not too early, am I?”

“Oh! No, of course not.” She held open the door. “Please come in, I guess the party’s run a little longer than I expected.” She gestured toward a mountainous pile of shoes next to the already stuffed shoe rack. “Shoes off, please. Sam’s down the hall in the den. If you excuse me, I should start wrapping things up.”

“Thanks.” Dean pulled off his shoes and padded down the carpeted hallway. The door at the end was ajar, and he could see a TV screen on inside. He walked in. “Sammy?”

“Hm?” Sam shot up. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to pick you up. Come on, let’s go.”

“But the party’s not over yet.” Sam said, crossing his arms.

“The party’s for a toddler. You won’t miss much.” Dean said. “Come on.”

“Fine.” Sam said. “Let me find my phone. I put it somewhere.” He turned on a lamp.

Dean froze. Castiel waved awkwardly from his seat.

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked.

“I brought my sister.” Cas said. “She was invited.”

“You sure you aren’t stalking me?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know why I would want to.” Castiel deadpanned.

“Oooh.” Sam said, under his breath.

“You’re supposed to be on my side!” Dean squawked.

“Eh.” Sam shrugged.

Dean glared at him. “You got your stuff?”

“Yeah.” Sam said.

“Then let’s go.” Dean spun on his heel and stomped out of the room.

“Bye, Cas.” Sam waved at him.

“See you.” Cas nodded.

Dean was waiting for Sam in the car, struggling to pull his shoes on.

“You could have done that while you were inside.” Sam pointed out, buckling his

seatbelt.

“Shut up.” Dean said, jamming his foot into a boot. He pulled his seatbelt on and started the car. The Impala roared to life and Dean drove down the street. “So. How was the party?” He asked.

“It was good.” Sam said. “I mostly sat in the den the whole time.”

“That sucks. You get any cake?”

“Yeah. It was pretty good. They had ice cream too.”

“As they should.” Dean nodded his approval. The radio was off, making the silence seem deafening. “They have pie?”

“No one has pie at a birthday party. Besides you.” Sam asked. “What did you do?”

“Watched _Sharknado_ with Jo.”

“Fun.” Sam nodded.

“Why were you hanging out with him?” Dean asked. “Are you like, pals now, or what?” He was gripping the steering wheel a little too tightly.

“He was there. I sat down and then I realized who he was.” Sam said. “He’s not that bad, you know.”

“Mhm. Sure.” Dean’s knuckles were white.

“What’s your problem, anyway?” Sam asked. “He obviously doesn’t want to fight with you.”

“Well, he does it anyway.” Dean growled. “I’m telling you, he’s bad news.”

“He seems nice. I don’t get why you guys can’t just get along.”

“Maybe because he’s a dick?” Dean pressed down on the gas pedal, he was probably going twice the speed limit.

“Dean. Just be nice to him.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“He pisses me off!” Dean made a sharp turn, and the car almost skidded off the street. He spun the wheel, trying to regain control. There was a loud thump.

“Dean!” Sam yelled. Dean slammed on the brakes, turning to Sam. “You okay?” He asked.

“I think so.” Sam nodded, breathing heavily. “Be careful, jeez.”

“I’m sorry.” Dean said. “Did you hit your head?”

“On the window.” Sam nodded.

Dean’s heart pounded. “Let’s go home. Get you some ice.”

“Okay.” Sam mumbled.

“Does it hurt?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Sam said. “But I’ll be okay.”

“You’ll be okay.” Dean murmured.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“What the hell did you do to him?” Jo took one look at Sam clutching his head and flung an arm around him, dragging him into the kitchen.

“I wasn’t paying attention, I almost swerved off the road and he hit his head.” Dean said. “Where’s Ellen?”

“She and Bobby left. You’re stuck with me.” Jo said. “Where does it hurt?” She asked Sam.

“My head.” He glared at her as she ripped his hand away from his skull and poked at it. “Ow!” He jumped. “Careful.”

“Sorry.” She said. “It’s bleeding. We should probably put some ice on that.” She rummaged around in the freezer and found a bag of frozen peas. She wrapped it in a paper towel and handed it to Sam.

“Thanks.” He pressed it to his head.

“What if he has a concussion?” Dean asked.

“You feel nauseous?” Jo asked. Sam shook his head. “Okay then I don’t think you have a concussion.”

“Are you a doctor now?” Dean asked.

“I got a concussion in middle school. Some asshole tripped me down the stairs. If he isn’t nauseous, he’ll be fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Jo nodded. “I’ll call my mom though, just in case.”

“Thanks.” Sam said.

“Just a sec.” Jo held her phone to her ear and walked out of the room.

“You sure you’re okay?” Dean turned to Sam.

“I’m fine.” Sam said. “You heard her. No nausea. Plus I got some frozen peas. What could be better?”

“You’re a sarcastic little shit.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Drink some water or something.”

“Fine.” Sam said. “Can you get it for me?”

“Sure.” Dean opened a cabinet and pulled out a plastic cup. He filled it with tap water and handed it to Sam.

“Thanks.” Sam took a sip.

“I’m sorry.” Dean said. “I should have paid better attention.”

“It’s okay.” Sam said.

“No, really. I’m sorry.” Dean sat down at the table. “That kid just gets to me and I get so pissed. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“It’s not your fault.” Sam said.

“Yes it is.” Dean insisted. “You’d be okay now if it wasn’t for me.”

“You don’t know that.” Sam said.

Jo came back into the room “They’re on their way home. My mom’s going to take a look at you.” She told Sam. “But for now she wants you to get some rest. Lay down on the couch or something.”

“Okay.” Sam said. “Thanks.” He walked into the living room and laid down. Dean propped up some pillows under his head. “I’m fine.” Sam whined. “Stop that.”

“Just lay on the fucking pillows.” Dean tossed a blanket at Sam and sank down into an armchair. Sam curled up on the couch, laying on the bag of frozen peas and wrapping the blanket around him. For a second, Dean was reminded of how Sam looked when he was a toddler, curled up on the sofa because their dad came home drunk and spilled beer all over the crib. Dean sighed.

“Sammy?”

“Hm?” Sam asked.

“I’ll be nice to him.”

“Good.” Sam said, a ghost of a smile dancing across his lips.

* * *

 

Cas peeled his sandwich apart and examined the contents. Michael always gave him mayonnaise. He didn’t _like_ mayonnaise, it was too slimy. He stuck the pieces of bread back together and screwed up his face before taking a bite.

“This is disgusting.” He mumbled through his food. Anna made a face.

“Don’t talk while you’re chewing, it’s gross.” She said.

“Fine.” Cas swallowed the sticky lump of bread. “Are you going to eat that?” He pointed at Gabe’s apple slices.

“Yeah.” They opened the bag and shoved one in their mouth. Cas reached out to take one and they slapped his hand away. “Leave my food alone.”

“Isn’t it polite to share?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, but you’re my brother. I don’t have to be polite around you.” They shoved another apple slice into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. “Deal with it.”

Meg grabbed an apple from her tray and handed it to Cas. “Here you go, angel. No charge.”

“Thank you.” Cas took a bite.

Anna’s eyes focused over Cas’s shoulder. “Um, Cas?”

“Yes?” He asked.

“Have you pissed off Dean Winchester recently?”

“Probably.” Cas twisted the lid off his water bottle. “Why?”

Gabe looked up “He’s coming over here.”

Cas whirled around in his seat, Dean made his way through the cafeteria. His table of friends stretched their necks out to watch what was happening.

“Hello?” Cas said, furrowing his brow.

“Uh, hey.” Dean shifted from one foot to another. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. Eating lunch.” Cas said. “Do you need something?” He offered, inwardly wincing at how rude he sounded.

“Actually, yeah.” Dean shoved his hands in his pockets. “You know how I’ve been kind of a dick to you recently?”

“Yes.” Gabe said.

“Shut up.” Cas hissed, turning around to glare at them.

“No, it’s fine.” Dean said, as Cas turned back towards him. “Look, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry.”

“What?” Cas blurted out, his mouth dropping open slightly.

“I think I got kind of carried away.” Dean’s freckles stood out against his reddening cheeks. “And I was a jerk. And...yeah.” He finished.

“Well, um.” Cas stammered. “Thank you for apologizing.” He cleared his throat. “I forgive you.”

“Really?” Dean’s face broke out in a grin. “Thanks, man.”

“Don’t mention it.” Cas offered up a smile.

“Yeah, no problem.” Dean said. “I’ll just, uh, see you in English.”

“See you.” Cas said. Dean nodded goodbye and walked back to his table.

“What the fuck was that?” Meg asked.

“Awkward as hell.” Gabriel said.

“I met his little brother at Claire’s party.” Cas explained. “I think he may have talked to Dean.”

“Well, kudos to Dean’s brother for making me throw up in my mouth a little.” Meg said, poking at a suspicious lump on her lunch tray. “That was truly touching.”

“Hey, show a little support.” Anna said. “Cas just made up with his arch-nemesis.”

“Congrats, Cassie.” Gabe said. “Glad you guys could kiss and make up.”

“Yeah.” Cas said. “Me too.”

* * *

 

“Get in loser we’re going shopping.” Dean yelled through the Impala’s open window. Sam pushed the hair out of his eyes and walked from his seat under the now-bare tree over to the car.

He bent down to look through the glass. “ _Mean Girls?_ Really?”

“Just get in, dick. Bobby needs us to pick up some stuff.”

“Fine.” Sam opened the door and slid into the passenger seat, dumping his backpack onto the floor between his legs.

“How was school?”

“Fine.” Sam said. “I got my english essay back. Ninety-eight percent.”

“Nice.” Dean nodded. “Always knew you were a genius.”

“I think I might get honor roll when report cards come out.” Sam smiled.

“Probably will.” Dean said. “You’re smart enough to get all A’s.” He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “Shit, do I need to drop you off at Kevin’s?”

“Nah, Mrs. Tran took the week off from work so I don’t have to watch him.”

“Okay, good. I need you to help me find everything. I have a list.” Dean said.

“What’s he need?”

“Just some things for dinner and stocking up for Thanksgiving.” Dean finally sped up as they exited school traffic.

“Wait, shit. When’s Thanksgiving?” Sam asked.

“Thursday.” Dean said. “How did you not know that?”

“Just focusing on school, I guess.” Sam said. “Or maybe I’m losing my memory.” Sam tapped the side of his head. Dean stiffened and gripped the steering wheel tighter. He set his jaw and made a point not to speed up at all.

Sam sighed. “I was kidding.”

“Whatever.” Dean grumbled. He held his head up slightly higher. “I apologized to Cas today.”

“Really? That’s great.” Sam said, smiling. “What did he say.”

“He said thanks. It went fine.”

“I’m proud of you.” Sam said.

“Yeah, okay.” Dean said, pulling up to the store. “Can never find a damn parking spot in this place.” He muttered.  

“There’s one right there.” Sam pointed to it, resolving not to press dean with questions until he was less pissed.

Dean pulled into the spot and turned the key in the lock. “Come on, time to grab groceries.”

* * *

 

“Put that away, I need liquid liner. That pencil stuff smears and looks like shit.” Gabe said.

“Are you implying that I look like shit?” Cas asked.

“Yes.” They nodded, taking a box off the rack and dropping it into their basket.

“Thanks.” Cas said, rolling his eyes.

“My pleasure.” Gabe said.

“Castiel! Gabriel! Anna wants you to grab her some lip balm.” Michael called from the shampoo aisle.

“Got it.” Cas yelled back. Gabe grabbed a tube.

“I’m going to go look for snacks. Can you grab Anna some tampons?” They asked.

“I don’t know which ones to get!” Cas protested.

“Then text her.” Gabe rolled their eyes. “I’ll meet you by the chips. Try to convince Michael to let us get something unhealthy, okay? I want something that tastes like actual food.”

“Okay.” Cas said. “Get me some pork rinds.”

“Sure.” Gabe walked away and Cas made his way to the aisle marked ‘Feminine Hygiene and Family Planning’.

“..just get the fucking green beans, I need to grab something.” A familiar voice said.

Cas stopped in his tracks.

“Why can’t I just come with you?” Someone replied.

“Why can’t you stop being a shit?”

“Fine.”

Cas turned the corner and peered into the aisle. Of course, Dean. It was always Dean. He walked in as quietly as he could and pulled out his phone.

_What tampons should I get?_

He hit send and started waiting for a reply. Dean hadn’t noticed him yet, and was rummaging around on one of the shelves; picking up bottles and putting them back down again. Cas squinted as he tried to read the tiny letters on the bottled Dean was looking at.

Dean finally settled on something, he began to turn and Cas snapped his head around to stare intently at the shelves in front of him.

“Cas?” Dean blurted out. Cas swore quietly and turned around.

“Hello Dean.” He wiggled his fingers in an awkward wave.

Dean stood still, clutching his purchase in one hand. Cas turned fully around, rubbing the back of his neck. “How are you?”

“Uh, fine.” Dean said. “And you?”

This was beginning to get painfully awkward. What was taking Anna so long? “I’m fine.” Cas’s eyes wandered down to the bottle clutched tightly in Dean’s fist. Dean quickly hid his hand behind his back, but not before Cas could see the word ‘Lubricant’ printed on it in bold letters. His eyes shot up to meet Dean’s.

Dean swallowed, his cheeks red but his eyes daring Cas to say something. Cas didn’t want to say anything. He didn’t want to make this any worse than it already was. But Cas did have a tendency to say weird things at the worst times. This time was not an exception.

“You should really get something water-based.” He said. “Oil-based lube dissolves condoms.”

Dean sputtered. Cas walked over next to him and grabbed a different bottle from the shelf. He held it out to Dean, who looked too shocked to take it. Cas set it down and reached out to grab his arm, lifting it away from behind his back.

His palm slid down Dean’s bare skin to his wrist and gently pulled his fingers from around the bottle. Cas set it back on the shelf. Dean watched Cas, his mouth open slightly, as he placed the water-based lube into his hand. Dean closed his fingers around the bottle and continued to look at Cas like he was some sort of alien.

“Thanks.” Dean stuttered.

“You’re welcome.” Cas nodded.

“Cassie, what the fuck?” Cas nearly jumped out of his skin. Gabe marched towards him, and Cas dropped Dean’s wrist like it had burned him. “I mean, I know you’re glad he apologized but you don’t have to fuck him in the middle of the grocery store.”

“I’m not fucking him!” Cas protested. “I was just-um…”

Dean looked back and forth between Cas and Gabe, and Cas realized this was probably the most quiet he’d ever been.

“You were fondling his arm, whatever. Grab some fucking tampons and let’s go, Michael’s waiting.”

“Fine.” Cas yanked something off a shelf and threw it in Gabe’s basket. “See you in school.”

“Yeah.” Dean waved, looking about as uncomfortable as Cas felt.

* * *

 

“There’s no way that actually happened.” Charlie’s mouth dropped open. “You’ve got to be bullshitting me.”

“Nope.” Dean hissed into the receiver. “He fucking gave me lube tips. It was weird as shit. Like dude, I know I apologized but that doesn’t mean I want to know what he gets up to in his spare time.”

“That’s so awkward.” Charlie groaned. “You poor guy.”

“Tell me about it.” Dean said. “Anyways, I’ve got to go. Jo’s been calling me for like, half an hour.”

“Okay. See ya tomorrow.”

“See ya.” Dean hung up.

Charlie shook her head in disbelief, giggling at all the fucked up things that seemed to happen to Dean. Lube? _Really?_

She lay back on her pillow, staring up at the ceiling above her. It was obvious Dean had a thing for Castiel, whether he wanted to admit it or not. And if Dean’s updates were anything to go by, Cas definitely had a thing for Dean. Too bad they were both too hardheaded to do anything about it. Unless... No. It would be too weird. Dean would see right through it in an instant.

But it would do the job.

Charlie jumped from her bed and grabbed her phone, scrolling through her contacts until she got to one name in particular: Meg Masters.

_hey, you know cas novak, right?_

She hit send. This was going to be _very interesting_.

* * *

 

“Hey, angel.”

Cas jumped. Meg had a way of sneaking up on him and scaring him shitless that happened more often than he’d like to admit. He slammed his locker and turned to face her.

“Stop that.” He said, crossing his arms.

“Why?” Meg asked. “It’s funny.”

Cas narrowed his eyes at her. “Not for me.”

“Tough.” Meg shrugged. “You free this weekend?”

“Probably.” Cas said. “Why?”

“My friend’s having a party.” She said. “And you’re invited.”

“I don’t know.” Cas uncrossed his arms. “Parties aren’t really my thing.”

“Most things aren’t really your thing, Clarence.” Meg flicked a lock of hair over her shoulder. “It’ll be fun. I promise. Besides, Gabe’s already coming and I need someone to keep an eye on them to make sure they don’t puke their brains out.”

Cas sighed. “Fine. What time should I be there?”

Meg’s mouth curved upwards like the hooked tip of a knife. “Don’t worry, I’ll pick you up.”

* * *

 

“A party?” Michael asked. “You really think that’s a good idea for Gabe? Especially after..?”

He left the question open, but Cas knew he was talking about their fight.

“Mr. Novak, If I may?” Meg asked. Michael raised an eyebrow at her. “We don’t want Gabe to be completely cut off from fun, especially since they’re depressed. They need something to look forward to besides prom, which is months away. We figured if we make sure they’re safe that it would make all this easier for them.”

“Hm.” Michael said.

“That’s why I want to go. To make sure they don’t do anything they shouldn’t.” Cas explained, sticking his hands in his coat pockets.

“And you think Gabe will let that happen?”

“I’m not going to tail them the whole time, I’m going to have fun too.” Cas said. “I’m not an idiot, Michael. They won’t suspect anything.” Meg nodded in agreement.

“And I’m their friend, it’ll make sense for me to be close to them for the majority of the night.”

Michael stared at Cas, his brown eyes boring holes into his skull. “Fine.” He said. “But you have to call me at the first sign of trouble.”

“I will.” Cas nodded. “I promise.”

“Good.” Michael said. “Who’s having this party anyway?”

Cas looked at Meg. “Charlie Bradbury.” She said.

“Who?” Michael asked as Cas’s eyebrows shot up.

“Just a friend of mine.” Meg smiled in a way Cas had never seen her smile before. It looked almost wholesome.

“Alright.” Michael said. “I’m trusting you two to be responsible.”

“We will.” Cas and Meg chorused.

“Good.” Michael said. “Now get out of my room.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Dean!” Ellen called from the kitchen. “Jo! Sam!”

“Coming.” Dean called back. heaving himself out of bed and thundering down the stairs, Sam at his heels.  “What?” He asked.

“What do you mean, ‘what’?” Ellen asked. “It’s noon, you all need to help me get dinner together. People will be here around five.”

Shit. It was Thanksgiving. “Shit.” Dean whispered. Ellen placed a hand on her hip, shooting daggers from her eyes.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to talk like that?”

“Sorry, Ellen.” Dean said, as Jo wandered into the kitchen. “What time is it?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Noon.” Sam said. “We have to start cooking.”

“Oh, joy.”  Jo deadpanned. “What am I doing first?” Ellen reached behind her and grabbed a bag full of potatoes.

“Start peeling.”

Jo grabbed them and made a face. “Got it.”

“Where’s Bobby?” Dean asked. “He had to run out to get cranberries. He’ll be back soon.”

“Sam, you can help me with the turkey. We need to make the stuffing made first.”

“What about me?” Dean asked.

“You can make the pie.” Ellen said.

“Awesome.” Dean said. He walked over to the cabinets and started grabbing ingredients. Ellen and Sam soon had the baking tray buttered and were scattering bread crumbs on it. Jo was glaring at the potatoes as she used a dull knife to scrape off the skins.

Dean started cutting butter into a bowl of flour, humming under his breath as he did so. He smiled down at the bowl. Cooking was something he never thought he’d like, but had realized a few years ago during Thanksgiving that he actually did find it fun. Every year since, he helped Ellen in the kitchen. And every year since, everyone agreed that dinner was perfect. He intended to keep the streak going.

He shoved his hands into the bowl, kneading the mixture into a dough. Homemade pie crust was delicious, he couldn’t wait to get in on the table.

* * *

 

“I want to help!” Claire tugged at Cas’s sleeve. “Let me help.”

Cas looked down at her. “I’m not sure if you should be chopping onions.” He said.

“She can make the cranberry sauce.” Anna said. “Just show her how.”

“Okay.” Cas said, wiping his hands on a dish towel. “Do you want to make cranberry sauce?” He asked.

“Yes.” Claire nodded.

“Then let’s make some.” Cas smiled at her. She grinned back.

He grabbed her stepping stool from the bathroom and put it in front of the stove, helping her up onto it.

“Don’t touch the burners.” He said. “They’re really hot.”

“Okay.” Claire nodded sagely. Cas measured out a cup of sugar and a cup of water. He put a saucepan on the burner closest to Claire.

“Pour these in?” He asked her.

“Yes!” She said, happily pouring them into the pot.

“Good job.” Anna called from her place at the counter. “You’ll be a chef in no time.”

Cas opened the bag of cranberries and handed them to Claire, who dumped them into the saucepan. “I’m a chef.” She said, watching the berries pop.

“Yes you are.” Cas chuckled. He handed her a spoon. “Now you get to stir them.”

“Okay.” Claire started stirring the sauce and Cas went back to chopping onions, looking over to make sure she was okay.

The front door opened, letting in a swirl of cold air. “Close the door!” Anna yelped “It’s freezing out there.”

“I’m sorry.” Michael came in, with heavy bags hanging from his arms. He kicked the door shut. “I found a ham.”

“We should really buy all this stuff before Thanksgiving Day.” Gabe said, emerging from the bathroom and taking a bag from Michael. “It would be a lot easier to actually have food if we did that.”

“Thank you.” Michael said, tonelessly, as Gabriel began to unload their bags.

“This is a sad ham.” They remarked, holding it up. It was smaller than usual, Cas had to admit.

“I did my best, okay?” Michael said. “Can you at least try to be grateful?”

“If you try to be nice to me.” Gabe emptied a bag upside down onto the counter.

“I am.” Michael hissed. “You’re not making it very easy.”

“Whatever.” They grumbled.

Michael opened his mouth, but Anna cut him off. “Can’t you two be civil for one day? It’s Thanksgiving, for God’s sake.” She said. “Make some food and calm down.”

“I’m calm.” Gabe spat.

“Just stop taking.” Anna crossed her arms across her chest.

“I’ll talk however much I want!” Gabe yelled.

“Shut up!” Cas whirled around. “This is going to be our last Thanksgiving together before you,” he waved at Gabe, “leave for college. When I think back on it I want to remember something nice, not you all being a bunch of assholes.”

Michael stared at him. Claire whimpered.

“He’s right.” Anna said.

“Yeah.” Gabe whispered.

“Okay.” Michael said, finally blinking. “Let’s make some food.”

Claire waved her spoon around. “I am!”

“Good job.” Gabe told her. She smiled.

“Mine’s going to be the best.”

“It sure is, sweetheart.” Michael set the rest of his bags down on the ground. “Come on Gabe, help me fix up this ham.”

Gabe exhaled. “Sure thing, Mike.”

Michael turned away, but Castiel could have sworn that he saw a faint smile spreading across his lips.

* * *

 

Dean pulled his second pie out of the oven. The pumpkin one had looked amazing, but this one was even better. The sweet smell of buttery, semi-caramelized apples filled the room, and Dean’s mouth watered just looking at the golden crust.

“Why do you always  look at pie like you’re considering proposing?” Jo asked. “It’s creepy.”

“I just appreciate a good pie.” Dean said. “What’s the harm in that?”

“I think you appreciate it way too much to be healthy.” Jo said.

“She’s got a point.” Sam said.

“You two are blaspheming.” Dean set the pie down on the counter. “Pie is awesome.”

“And you’re weird.” Sam said. Jo snorted.

“That’s it.” Dean said.  “No pie for you two.” He grabbed a sponge and headed into the

dining room. “I’m going to wipe down the counter, can you guys help me set the table?”

“I need to stuff the turkey.” Sam said.

“Then get on it, runt.” Dean called, wiping crumbs off the table.

“I’ll help.” Jo yelled. “Just let me find the tablecloth.”

“‘Kay.” Dean said, plopping down in one of the chairs. He looked around the room.  It was startlingly clean compared to the kitchen, which looked like a tornado had blown through it. They never really used the dining room and simply being in there felt strange. Dean’s phone chirped, knocking him out of his daze. He dug it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. It was Charlie.

_party at my house on saturday. be there or i’ll kick ur ass_

Dean snorted. “Hey Bobby!” He yelled.

“What?” He yelled back.

“Charlie’s having a party on Saturday. Can I go?”

Bobby poked his head into the dining room. “If you get off your ass and set the table.”

“Yeah, yeah. I was just about to.” Dean said.

“Then get on it.” Bobby grumbled.

Right on cue, Jo came in holding the tablecloth. “It was in the attic, so it kind of smells like mildew. But I guess we can just spray it with some air freshener.”

“Gross.” Dean wrinkled his nose. “Let’s just use some placemats or something?”

“Good idea.” Jo sniffed it. “It’s kind of bad.”

They started setting the table, and Dean hummed to himself as the first snowflakes of the season started drifting down from the sky. At some point Ellen came in and lit a fire, and it started to really feel like the holidays.

He placed his pies in the center of the table, where they belonged and stood back to admire the room. Jo had dusted, so it looked less creepy and unused, and more like somewhere he would want to eat dinner.

Ellen and Sam came in, carrying the turkey. “Move your pies, the turkey is the centerpiece.” She said.

“Fine.” Dean grumbled. “They looked nice there, you know.”

“So does the turkey.” They placed it down. It really did look nice, but Dean wasn’t going to admit it.

* * *

 

“It looks great.” Michael approved, surveying the table. “We did a good job.”

“Can we eat now?” Anna asked. “I’m starving.”

“Yes, we can eat now.”

Anna and Gabe cheered as Claire waved a tiny pink fist in the air. Cas grinned when Michael cracked a smile and they all sat down.

Gabe reached out to grab the potatoes, but Michael held up a hand to stop them. “We have to say Grace.”

“Okay.” Gabe grumbled, and they all took each other’s hands and bowed their heads.

“Most gracious Heavenly Father, I thank you for this day.” Michael began the usual prayer. “I thank you for this food, to bless and nourish our bodies. Our bodies are in your service.”

Cas opened his mouth to say amen, but Michael continued to speak. “I thank you for this family, and I thank you that we could all be here together.” His voice wavered. “I thank you for giving us strength during these troubled times.”

Cas’s hands trembled, and he tried not to think of his mother, and he swore not to think of his father. He left them, the bastard.

“In Jesus’s name I pray. Amen.”

“Amen.” They chorused, and dropped each other's hands. Castiel stopped and just watched everyone for a while, as they dove into the food.

Anna had grown a lot since the year had started. She was getting taller and even more outspoken than she had been before. Gabe had definitely influenced her.

Gabe of course, was already shoveling food into their mouth, and Cas smiled at them. They may be a handful, but Cas loved them. And Cas was so happy to see them start to smile again.

Claire was watching Michael as he spooned some of her cranberry sauce onto her plate. She was already so big and she had their mother’s eyes. Cas swallowed a lump in his throat.

Michael cut up Claire’s food, and Cas watched as he told her that she had to eat all her vegetables. He seemed to be coming to terms with the fact that their father wasn’t coming back. And Cas could tell that it wasn’t going to be easy for him.

“What are you doing, weirdo? Eat some food!” Anna poked him with a spoon, and Cas jumped out of his daze.

“Yeah, seriously. I’ll eat it if you don’t.” Gabe joked, leaning across the table to get some more ham.

“Leave food for your brother.” Michael said, trying to be stern, but failing miserably due to the cranberry sauce smeared across his lip.

Cas laughed, and started heaping food onto his plate. “Happy Thanksgiving.” He said.

And he really, truly  meant it.

* * *

 

“Pass the stuffing.” Dean said through a mouthful of sweet potato casserole.

“Close your mouth.” Jo said. “That’s disgusting.”

Dean opened his mouth wide as she shoved the stuffing at him. “Ugh, here. Take it.” She rolled her eyes.

He swallowed his food. “Thanks.” He said, scooping some onto his plate.

A good amount of people had turned up this year.

Missouri had come, and she’d brought the best sweet potatoes he’d ever tasted. Dean was thankful for them and for her general presence, even though she always made him feel like she could see into his soul.

A couple of Ellen’s relatives had showed up as well, along with Bobby’s war buddy Rufus. The old guy’s dog was lying at Sam’s feet, begging for scraps. Sam gave some to him, of course.

The only person who didn’t show up was their half-brother Adam. Dean suspected that they forgot to invite him.

“How’s school?” Missouri asked him, sawing her turkey into tiny cubes.

“It’s fine.” Dean said.

“You looking at any colleges yet?” She asked.

“I’ve been on a few visits, but nothing’s really jumping out at me.” He said.

“You better get on that.” She said, placing a slice of turkey in her mouth. “You’ll get

accepted to the one that’s best for you, though. I’m sure of it.”

“You think so?”

“Trust me, Dean. I know these things.” She said, clearing her throat. “Any pretty girls catch your eye? Pretty boys?”

Dean nearly choked on a carrot. “What?” He asked.

“I knew there was a boy.” She said, smiling. “What’s his name?”

“There’s no boy.” Dean said. “All the guys at my school are jerks. And straight.”

“Just ask him out.” She said, ignoring everything Dean was saying. “I think he likes you too.”

“Who are you even talking about?” Dean asked.

She turned to him, looking at him like he was stupid. “I wasn’t born yesterday, I can tell when someone’s on your mind. It’s time for you to admit it to yourself.”


	7. Chapter 7

“What do people even wear to parties?” Cas grumbled, rummaging through his dresser.

“Typically things that make them look good, Genius.” Anna rolled her eyes. “I guess I can see why that’s a problem for you.”

“Bite me.” Cas muttered.

“Don’t be fucking rude.” Anna rolled her eyes. “Why can’t I go?”

“Because you’re a freshman.” Cas told her, holding up a shirt. “How about this?”

“No.” Anna said. “Why can’t freshman do anything fun?”

“Because they’re freshman. They don't deserve it.” Gabe yelled from the other room.

“Fuck you!” Anna yelled back. She froze “Wait, is Michael home?”

“Nope, you’re safe.” Cas said.

“Oh thank god.” She collapsed onto his bed. “I think my heart gave out for a few seconds.”

“Gabe!” Cas yelled. “Come help me!”

“What is it?” Gabe walked in. They stopped, and looked at the clothes strewn on the floor. “Oh, you need fashion advice?” They asked.

“Just tell me what to wear.” Cas slammed a drawer. “I have nothing.”

“You came to the right place.” Gabe struck a pose and gestured to their outfit, which consisted of a bubblegum pink skirt and a shirt that said ‘ _More Issues Than Vogue_ ’.  “My outfits are flawless.”

“Help me.” Cas whined.

“Fine.” Gabe said. “Let me see what you’ve got.” They pushed Cas out of the way and started looking through his clothes.

* * *

 

It was around eight when Meg rang the doorbell with her arms crossed  while her foot tapped out an agitated beat. “You ready?” She asked Gabe.

“Yeah, but Cas has to walk down the staircase for the sake of drama. I made him over.”

“Tell him to hurry up, I want to get there before all the booze is gone.” Meg said. “Now you’re speaking my language.” Gabe said, then turned around. “Cassie!” They yelled. “Get down here!”

Cas walked down the stairs in leather boots with wings jutting out of the back of the ankles. He wore tight-fitting jeans and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. His hair looked like a deeper blue than usual, and was tousled to the point where it looked purposeful. His eyes were lined and his septum piercing was in for the first time in ages.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and shuffled uncomfortably. “Say it.” He said. “Say I look ridiculous.”

Meg let out a low whistle. “Angel, can I take you home with me?”

“Probably not. We have to be back by midnight.” Cas said.

“That’s a shame.” Meg said. “Ready to go?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Cas grimaced.

Gabe cheered. “We’re going to be the hottest people there.”

* * *

 

 _“It’s my party and i’ll cry if I want to. Cry if I want to…_ ” Charlie sang, opening the front door and tossing Dean a beer. “You ready to turn the fuck up?”

“Only if you never sing that again. Or say that again.” He grimaced, twisting off the lid and taking a sip. “Where are your parents?”

“They went to visit my grandma for the weekend. We can do whatever we want.” She did a little dance. “Everyone’s inside, come on.”

Dean followed her into the living room where people were already sprawled out on sofas  or dancing uncomfortably.

“Dean! My man!” Ash jumped off the sofa and pulled Dean into a hug. “I haven’t seen you since.. when was it again?”

“Tuesday, buddy.” Dean laughed.

“That’s right. Sorry, I think I’m kinda stoned.”

“You are.” Dean patted him on the shoulder and looked him in his red-rimmed eyes. “You really are.”

“Cool, cool.” Ash said. “I was thinking of starting up a game of truth or dare, you in?”

“Sure.” Dean said.

“Count me in too.” Charlie said. “I’m just gonna leave the door unlocked so people can come in.”

“Nice.” Ash said. “Let’s do this.” He cupped his hands around his mouth. “If anyone wants to play truth or dare we’ll be upstairs!”

Dean let Ash drag him up to Charlie’s guest room, where a couple was making out on the bed.

“Come on, get out of here.” Ash shooed them out like he was waving away some bugs.

“Yo, let’s do this.” Charlie walked in, followed by a small group of people.

“Mind if we join?” A dark-haired girl asked.

“The more the merrier.” Ash flopped down on the bed.

“Great.” She moved out from behind Charlie and sat down next to Ash. Dean peered at the guy behind her.

“ _Cas?_ ” He choked.

“Dean?” Cas  seemed equally surprised.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was invited.” Cas said, sitting down.

“Oh.” Dean nodded, after Charlie gave him an exasperated look.

Meg unscrewed the cap from a bottle of Smirnoff and took a long swig, grimacing as she swallowed. “Okay, I’m ready.” She passed it to Cas, who took one look at Dean and downed the rest of it.

“So, who goes first?” Ash asked.

“I got this.” Charlie said. “Meg- truth or dare?”

“Hmm.” Meg tapped a pointed nail on her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. “I’m going to go with dare.”

“Excellent choice.” Ash applauded.

“I dare you to get me another beer.” Charlie said.

“You shit.” Meg said, as the rest of the group laughed. “Anyone else want anything?”

“Yeah, grab another one of these.” Cas held up the Smirnoff bottle.

“I’ll take another beer.” Dean said.

“Gabe?” Meg asked.

“Nah, I’m good.” They said. “I’ll take a Coke if there is any, though.”

“Gotcha.” Meg said. “I’ll be back soon.”

She came back, arms full of alcohol, and passed Gabriel a Coke. They took it wordlessly and sucked half of it down.

“Okay, Gabe. Truth or Dare?” She asked.

“What do I look like? Dare.” They said.

“Strip down to your underwear and streak through the house.” She said, smirking.

“Jesus, you don’t fuck around.” Gabe stood up and shucked off their shirt, tossing it into Dean’s lap. Meg wolf-whistled and covered Cas’s eyes.

“You’re really going to do it?” Charlie laughed.

“I don’t chicken out.” Gabe said, kicking their shoes off. “You guys ready for this?”

“Yeah!” everyone lifted their drinks.

Gabe dropped their skirt and sprinted out the door, screeching loudly. They rest of them rushed to the door to watch them sprint down the staircase.

“I didn’t think they would really do it.” Meg wiped a tear from her eye and burst into another peal of laughter. They waited until Gabe came sprinting back up the stairs, and they stopped to take a bow.

“Thank you, thank you.” They said, as everyone clapped. “I’ll be here all week.” Dean tossed Gabe their shirt.

“Truth or Dare, Cassie?” Gabe asked.

“Truth.” Cas said.

“Boo. No fun.” Gabe stuck out their lower lip. “Someone help me.”

“Are you queer?” Ash slurred, still sprawled out on the bed.

“Yeah. Obviously.” Cas said, taking a swig of his drink.

“Will I ever have a straight friend?” Ash wondered out loud.

“Nope. Never.” Dean said. “You’re doomed to be surrounded by us gays until the day you die.”

“A life well-lived.” Ash said.

“It’s your turn to ask someone.” Charlie told Cas. “Make it good.”

Castiel scanned the room, his eyes lingering on Dean. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.” Dean said. “I’m not a wuss.”

“Ooooh.” Gabe said. “Shots fired.”

Cas looked Dean up and down. Dean took another sip of his drink, and Cas’s eyes lingered, watching him swallow. “Give us a striptease.”For a second, Dean wondered if the thundering of his heart had distorted Cas’ words. ‘ _Striptease_?' Maybe he should stop drinking.

Dean nearly choked. “Wha..?”

“You heard the man.” Meg said.

“Ugh, what is it with you guys and nudity?” Dean downed half his beer and set it on the bedside table. Gabe whooped as he stood up. “You’re all shits.” He kicked off his shoes.

Cas sat directly across from him, so it was easy for Dean to lock eyes with him as he unbuttoned the top button of his flannel shirt. Dean was suddenly incredibly aware of how un-sexy flannel was.

As if on cue, the music from downstairs got louder and the drums pounded so hard they almost matched the nervous patter of his own heartbeat. He stared Cas down, taking a step forward as he finished unbuttoning his shirt, he peeled it off and tossed it into Cas’s lap. Someone whooped again.

Dean grabbed the hem of his T-shirt and pulled it off over his head before dropping it at Cas’s feet. He took another step toward Cas; Dean’s waist now barely a foot from his face. He undid the button on his jeans, and Cas broke eye contact to watch him slowly unzip his pants.

Cas wet his lips unconsciously as Dean let his pants fall to his ankles. He stepped out of them and Cas’s looked up at Dean’s face. He met his heated gaze evenly, clenching his fists to try to hide the way his hands were trembling. He hoped to god that he did not just feel his boxers get tighter.

Someone cleared their throat and Dean’s head snapped up.

“That was a great performance.” Meg said.

“Truly inspired.” Ash agreed. Charlie was too busy giggling to say anything. Dean grabbed his jeans off the ground and started pulling them back on.

“I try.” He said, picking up his T-shirt. Cas handed back his flannel.

“You should look into stripping.” He murmured, avoiding Dean’s eyes.

“You should look into shutting up.” Dean said. Cas laughed. It was weird, having him laugh at the jibe instead of getting pissed. Dean found it refreshing. He pulled on his flannel but didn’t bother buttoning it.

Dean dared Charlie to go dance on a table. Which she did (horribly) to _Walking on Sunshine_. The game went on without much incident for awhile. Dean kept sneaking glances at Cas who he was pretty sure kept doing the same with him. He was stroking his bottle in a way that made Dean wonder whether he was doing it on purpose.

Either way, it was making Dean squirm. He was doing his best to ignore it.

“Hey, Dean?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.” Dean said. “No stripping, please.”

Charlie exchanged looks with Meg, and smirked. Oh god, Dean knew that look. He hated that look.

“Seven minutes in heaven. With Cas.” She said.

“Nice one.” Ash said.

Charlie grabbed Dean by the wrists and tugged him to standing. “I’m not getting out of this one, am I?” He asked.

“No way in hell.” She said, pushing him towards the closet. Gabe jumped up and opened the door, and Charlie shoved him in. Meg nudged Cas in quickly after. They shut the door, and Dean heard a click.

“Did you just lock us in?” He asked, jiggling the knob.

“Yeah.” Ash said. “We figured it’d be more efficient.”

“Your time starts...” Charlie said,  “Now!”

Dean and Cas looked at each other, or at least they tried to. The closet was pretty dark. Dean squinted, trying to see.

“Can you see?” He asked.

“Not really.” Cas said.

“You know, we don’t really have to do anything.” Dean said. He licked his lips. “We could just tell them we did and the-”

Cas grabbed his collar and pushed him up against the wall, pressing his lips against Dean’s. His lips parted in shock as Cas ran his hands down Dean’s chest, halting at his waist before pulling away.

“Oh.” Dean said, dumbfounded.

“Oh.” Cas echoed. Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas again. He wrapped his arms around Cas’s shoulders and sucked on his lower lip. Cas moaned in the back of his throat and grabbed Dean’s hips, pulling them toward his. Dean bit Cas’s lower lip softly.

“Fuck.” Cas moaned into his mouth.

He pulled away and started kissing Dean’s neck, nibbling gently before sucking bruises into his skin. Dean ground his hips against Cas’s, who pushed back against him as he bit his neck. Dean swallowed a moan.

Dean slid his hands up to Cas’s collar and started unbuttoning his shirt. Cas followed suit, grabbing Dean’s flannel and peeling it off him. He leaned forward and kissed Dean, open-mouthed and desperate. Dean kissed him back, fumbling with the last few buttons before pushing the shirt off him completely.

Cas pulled Dean’s T-shirt off him and pressed their bare chests together before sucking another bruise just above Dean’s collarbone. Dean moaned audibly, and Cas put a hand over his mouth.

“You’re loud.” He whispered Dean reached up and moved Cas’s hand away.

“Well, that’s your fault.” He said.

Cas kissed him again, and Dean licked the seam of Cas’s lips, which parted as Dean slid the tip of his tongue into Cas’s mouth. Cas was gripping his hips so hard Dean was almost sure there’d be bruises there in the morning. He didn’t care. He reached down and fumbled with the button of Cas’s jeans.

Cas let him undo his pants, and then shifted his hands to do the same. Dean pushed Cas’s jeans down as far as they would go and ground their hips together again. Cas’s hard cock pressed insistently against his own. He moaned again, and Cas clamped a hand over his mouth. He used his other hand to push Dean’s jeans down and pulled Dean close, biting and kissing at his neck.

Dean pulled away. “What’s wrong?” Cas asked. Dean played with the waistband of Cas’s boxers.

“Can I?” He asked.

“Yes.” Cas said breathlessly. Dean knelt down between Cas’s legs and kissed his hipbones. He ran a hand over the heated fabric and ghosted over Cas’s leaking cock, then pulled his boxers down. Cas gasped as Dean wrapped a hand around his length and started stroking slowly. Dean could feel precome on his fingers, and he licked his lips. He leaned forward and licked a stripe along Cas’s cock. Cas moaned.

“ _You’re loud_.” Dean teased, running his thumb over Cas’s slit.

“You’re a dick.” Cas said. Dean chuckled, and wet his lips, leaning forward to suck the head of Cas’s cock into his mouth.

Someone banged on the door, Dean jumped. “Time’s up!” Ash yelled. “Get out here, you crazy kids!”  

“Shit.” Dean swore.

“Our friends are assholes.” Cas sighed, pulling up his boxers.

“Yeah.” Dean stood up. “I guess we should go out there.”

“I guess.” Cas said. Dean pulled his pants back on and kissed Cas again.

They stepped back into the room, wincing as the light hit their eyes. Dean shielded his face.

“Oh god, turn it off.” He grumbled. Charlie ripped his hand away and pointed at the bruises on his neck.

“I knew they weren’t faking it, guys.” She said. “Congratulations!” She shook Dean’s hand.

“You’re drunk.” He said.

“So are you.” she said back.

“Yeah, but you’re _wasted_.” He laughed.

“What time is it?” Cas asked, buttoning up his shirt. Meg checked her phone.

“It’s 11:30.” She said. “Gabe, can you drive?”

“Sure.” They said. “Cassie, say goodbye to your boy toy. We gotta go.”

Cas turned to Dean and waved awkwardly. “Bye.” He said.

“That was pitiful.” Ash shook his head.

“Fine.” Cas rolled his eyes and pulled Dean’s face toward him, kissing him on the lips. He pulled away quickly “Goodbye, Dean.”

“See ya, Cas.” Dean said breathlessly.

Meg and Gabe ushered Cas out, and Dean lay back on the bed. Charlie laughed at the shocked expression on his face. “Ash, get this guy something to drink because he’s thirsty.”

Charlie and Ash high-fived and Dean covered his face with his hands. What the fuck did he just do?

* * *

 

“Hey.” Dean whispered to Cas. Mr. Shurley was already lecturing, so he trained his eyes on the board.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said back. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” Dean nodded. “And you?”

“Fine.” Cas said, picking at a hangnail. Dean stared straight ahead, not meeting Cas’s gaze. Cas was tempted to wave a pen in front of his face. “Are we going to talk about it?” He asked.

“We can.” Dean said. “But we probably shouldn’t do it here.” His knee pressed against Cas’s thigh.

“Winchester, do you have something you want to share with the class?” Chuck asked. Cas turned in his seat to look Dean head on. Dean froze.

“No?” He squeaked.

“Please, go ahead. I insist.”

Cas watched Dean swallow, and then let out a deep sigh. “Fine, you asked for it.” Dean said, standing up. He gestured for Cas to do the same. Cas stood, and tilted his head in confusion.

“Yes?” He asked.

“So, Cas. I’ve been thinking.” Dean said.

“About what?” Cas asked.

“I figured we should go out some time. You know, since I nearly sucked y-”

“ _Enough_.” Mr. S cut him off.

The class burst into laughter. Cas grinned.

“I’d like that.” He said.

“Okay, good.” Dean smiled.

“Fucking finally.” Ash raised his arms to the heavens. “Thank you lord.”

Mr. Shurley crossed his arms. “You can spend plenty of time together in detention with me, every day until winter break.”

“Aw, come on!” Ash said. “Are you going to mess with true love?”

“And you get two days.” Chuck told him. Ash gaped at him in disbelief. The teacher turned to Cas and Dean. “You two sit down.” He said. “No more interruptions, got it?”

“Got it.” Dean gave him a thumbs up. Cas nodded.

“Good.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Cas watched the clock tick down the seconds until class was over. When the bell finally rang, he turned to Dean. “So, Dean. I’ll see you in detention?”

“See you in detention.” Dean smiled.

Cas pressed a kiss onto Dean’s cheek and left the room.

* * *

 

Sam’s phone vibrated in his jeans. He stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled it out.

_cant pick u up, detention_

Sam groaned and typed a reply.

 

_what did you do this time?_

He hit send, and waited out  the little “typing…” message. Sam stared down at his phone, tapping his foot on the cheap linoleum floor of the middle school hallway.

_turns out it’s a crime to show affection these days_

 

What? He furrowed his brow.

_wat._

_i asked him out in the middle of class_

Sam grinned so wide his face almost split in two. He quickly hit the call button and pressed his phone to his ear. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s 2:50. You have ten minutes to tell me _everything_.”


	8. Epilogue

Dean watched Cas tug at his dark blue tie. It was backwards, and crumpled like it had been balled up in the back of a drawer for a long time. Dean chuckled, and reached out to swat Cas’s hand away.

“Let me help.” He said, straightening it.

“Thank you.” Cas sighed with relief. “I hate ties.”

“I can tell.” Dean smoothed it down. “Just stop messing with it, you look great.”

“So do you.” Cas said, looking him up and down. “You might even outshine the bride.”

“Shhh.” Dean joked. “Don’t let Ellen hear you say that.”

There was a loud knock at the door. “Come on guys, we’re gonna be late.” Sam said, his voice muffled.

“Coming.” Dean opened the door. “You know, every other time I’m late, it’s your fault.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

They bickered all the way down the stairs and out the door.

Stopping at the front stoop, Dean dug the keys out of his pocket. “Who gets shotgun?”

Sam caught Cas’s eye  in the dramatic/drawn-out moment before they broke out of their frozen positions and  sprinted towards the car. Dean laughed as Sam shoved Cas out of the way and slid into the passenger seat.

“I’ll win next time.” Cas grumbled, crawling into the backseat. Dean got into the driver’s side and turned the key in the ignition. Cas always let Sam win, and it always made Dean like him even more. If that was possible.

Dean turned on the radio and peeled out of the driveway. He glanced at the rear view mirror, and his gaze locked with Cas’s. He could tell by the lines around his eyes that he was smiling.

* * *

 

The wedding didn’t have to be extravagant to be gorgeous. It was behind the church by the Roadhouse, where Bobby and Ellen had first met. The sun was slipping under the horizon, and the trees were dripping with fairy lights. Candles sat on every available surface, making the entire clearing glow.

Dean escorted Jo down the aisle, trying his damndest to concentrate on walking in time with the music instead just speeding to the front of the aisle. She patted his arm.

“Calm down. You’re not the one getting married.” She whispered. He exhaled deeply.

“But I am the one walking down the frickin’ aisle.” He hissed. Jo shushed him.

They finally got to the front, and Dean took his place at Bobby’s side. He wiped his sweaty palms on his slacks. Sam was the ringbearer, of course, even if he was a little older than most. Ellen had insisted that if Dean got to be best man, Sam would get to do something special as well. Sam took his job seriously and carried the pillow like he was holding a piece of glass.

Finally, Ellen emerged. Her dress almost touched the ground, the fabric shimmering in the candlelight. She was beaming, and she gazed at Bobby like he was the only person in the world. Dean turned to look at his uncle, who was already getting misty-eyed. He beamed at Ellen as she seemed to float towards him.

Dean blinked back some tears of his own, and looked out at the sea of people crammed onto the benches. Cas was seated in the front row, gazing at the Bride and Groom in awe. He was wearing smudged eyeliner to a wedding. Dean almost had to bite back a laugh, it was too ridiculous. Cas pulled his eyes away from the altar to look at Dean, who grinned. Cas smiled back as the music faded away.

* * *

 

“Some wedding, huh?” Dean murmured against Cas’s neck, trying to sway with the beat of whatever god-awful song was playing.

“It was.” Cas agreed. “You’re a horrible dancer, by the way.”

Dean pulled away, affronted. “Do you not remember prom? I fucking _spun_ you.”

“Into a wall.” Cas chuckled.

“Oh yeah.” Dean felt his cheeks heat up, and he leaned back into Cas.

“It’s okay.” Cas said. “I can’t dance either. I just follow you.”

“Then we must look ridiculous right now.” Dean said, looping his arms around Cas’s neck.

“Probably.” Cas nodded, squeezing Dean’s waist. “I’m surprised they haven’t pulled us off the floor just out of principle.”

“Me too.” Dean chuckled. He rested his chin on Cas’s shoulder and closed his eyes. They stood like that for a few minutes, Dean concentrated on stepping anywhere but Cas’s feet. Dean fell victim to the dampening effect of being with Cas that blocks out everything else around them.

“Remind me why Ellen didn’t get you dance lessons?” Cas asked.

“Because I was a lost cause, babe.” Dean grinned, lifting his head from Cas’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you have them.” Cas said.

“Who?” Dean asked.

“Bobby and Ellen.”

“Me too.” Dean said. Then, as an afterthought. “I’m glad you have Michael.”

“So am I.” Cas said. “I think he’s realized that my dad’s not coming back. He’s started thinking about going back to college.”

“That’s great, babe.” Dean played with a curl at the nape of Cas’s neck. “Everything’s kind of falling together.”

“I thought it was falling apart.”

“It can’t be, we have each other.” Dean said.

Cas ducked his head. “You’re insufferable.”

“I know.” Dean gave Cas a quick kiss.

“I was thinking the other day...” Cas said.

“Really?” Dean asked, sarcastically.

“Shush. I was thinking about _us_.”

Dean froze. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry baby, everything’s fine.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “What is it then?”

“I was thinking about how glad I am that I spilled your coffee.” Cas said, smiling at Dean as he gazed adoringly at him through his eyelashes.

Dean smiled. “Me too, Cas.” He pulled him in for a kiss that was returned so earnestly that even Sam and Jo’s cat-calling was drowned out by the pounding of Dean’s heart.

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
